As I Stand Still
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: This family has passed me by, and here I stand aging slower than the rest. I've been around for over 60 years and yet somehow I still don't look a day over 20. I've seen family die, seen my cousins raise their own families, and yet here I remain... My name is Marcelle Lune... and I am a Huntress. So when I met him, of course I found comfort... for he too was older than he seemed.
1. Chapter 1

"As I stand still, everything moves around me." The middle-aged man laughed, patting Marcelle's head. "That's what the old geezer told me when I was young, Marcelle." He ruffled the little girl's hair, sitting in his chair as she stood next to him. "It's a large burden… to live longer than everyone around you." He added. This girl at his side had been born 10 years ago, and yet she still looked as though she was maybe 3 or 4. That was when her family knew that she was under the same "curse" that had plagued them for many generations. Every 5th generation, there was one child born to their lineage that aged extremely slowly. They normally remained around middle-aged or younger in appearance well into their 100th year. This was always a problem, though, since their lack of aging had to be well hidden. The last had been this man's grandfather, who died not long before Marcelle was born.

"So… what does it mean?" she asked, her mind developing with her age but her body remaining younger. "Is that… why I don't go to school?" she asked, her parents both standing at the door as she talked to her grandfather.

"Yes… no one can know you age slower than others…" he handed her a cookie, the girl taking it and nibbling on it. "And no one can know how old you really are, alright?" he added, the girl nodding her head, making a face. "It will be a challenge." He added. "So instead of school. You will receive training at home. Until your body turns at least 14, you need to remain at home… it will be hard to defend yourself otherwise." He added.

"That's a long time, isn't it…?" she asked. "My actual age is about three times my body's age…" she looked at her hands, making a face. "So I won't be that age for about 30 years, right?" she sighed. "You'd better teach me all your fighting skills… and Granny needs to start teaching me how to make weapons." She added. "I don't wanna be bored if I gotta stay at home." The old man laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Alright, little one." He nodded his head. "Then teach you we shall."

* * *

Marcelle sat on a boulder in the forest, staring at the falling leaves. They were the colors of fall, bright hues of yellow, orange, and even some red too. It had been so long since then… 35 years ago today, in fact. She was now physically around 15, and everything that had gone down the year before was too much for her to deal with, so she'd been going out on her own for months now just to clear her head… to hunt Grimm like she'd been training to do and making extra money, seeking solace in the destruction of Grimm. She glanced down at her wrist which was wrapped up from an injury she'd incurred a few days before fighting Grimm. There was a lapse in her aura and the attack connected, causing her the injury. She had been scolding herself about it, but this was no time for that. She had heard about another large grimm in the area, so she was out here to hunt it down. The town had paid her to end its rampage.

The forest floor rumbled, The celadon haired girl looking up from her seat, seeing the treetops below shaking and the birds flying up and away from the movement. Marcelle stood up, grabbing her staff and going to stand at the edge of the cliff. She took a breath, rolling her staff over her wrist, waiting until the proper moment. She gripped the staff, jumping down off the edge and slamming her staff into the grimm beneath her. But as soon as she made contact, she felt herself get thrown back. She landed quite far away, looking up with wide eyes to see a Beringel. "What the hell, they never mentioned it was one of these…" she grumbled, jumping out of the way before opening the staff up, the top turning into a spear head. "It's huge, too…" Marcelle continued to fight off the creature, her wrist preventing her from delivering a strong enough blow to end it quickly. She jumped out of the Beringel's fist coming down on her, ending up in a clearing. She heard the click of guns, but instead of turning to them, she just put up her staff and stood her ground against the Beringel as it barreled towards her. She could hear a command, and responses were all military-esque. "Don't get in the way!" she stated, jumping up above the Grimm as it aimed its attack at the gun-wielding soldiers, opening up the staff one more stage and firing into its mask with dust before slamming the sharp end of her spear straight into the top of its head, gritting her teeth against the pain in her wrist. The grimm finally went down, Marcelle landing on the ground and taking a knee, exhausted.

"That was impressive." She glanced over her shoulder, seeing a girl around her physical age and someone her grandfather had mentioned and showed her pictures of before. His name was Ironwood. He worked for the Atlas Military. She nodded her head, standing up and bowing to him a little.

"Thank you, sir." She replied. "But this is just what I've been trained to do." She added. He nodded, recognizing the emblem on her jacket, which was why he'd motioned for his soldiers to not shoot after she'd told them to not get in the way. She was one of the Lune Family, and they were not only a huge name in Atlas, but all over the world. Their weapons were first rate and all hand crafted to suit the wielder.

"Are you… hurt?" The white-haired girl at Ironwood's side asked, noting her wrist as she tried to cover it up with her sleeve. Ironwood noticed it too.

"We should get you somewhere to treat that." He stated, one of his soldiers coming over and preparing to escort her when she glared, causing him to flinch.

"I don't need treatment." She stated. "I'm sorry, but I need to be on my way…" she turned to leave, nearly collapsing as she did so, the soldier catching her. She blacked out, Ironwood instructing his soldier to carry her to their ship.

"It's a good thing that we were already going to head to Beacon." He stated under his breath, sighing. The Lune family didn't trust military much. They always refused offers to make weapons for the military, they kept hidden, as far off the radar as they could. But the Headmasters had a VERY different relation to this family. Most especially Beacon's headmaster. Ozpin was a good friend of the Lune family. Ironwood remembered that once Ozpin had called in a favor to one of the Lune's for a mission, so hopefully this girl wasn't as wary of him as she seemed to be of the soldiers. They departed for Beacon, Ironwood wondering why she was out by herself. She didn't look any older than 15, could she have been living alone?

"Sir?"

"Yes, Winter?" he asked, knowing the Schnee girl was wondering why they suddenly had another passenger.

"Are we taking her to Beacon for treatment…?"

"Yes, we are." He stated. "But also because her family taught her to be wary of the military… so she's not going to trust us as any other citizen might. But she does trust the headmaster of Beacon academy, or at least slightly more than she would trust us."

"… Understood." She nodded.

* * *

Marcelle felt her head throb, the sensation waking her up and making her open her eyes. She saw a blonde woman scolding Ironwood with what looked like a riding crop, a blackette man with a tattered red cape, and sitting next to where she lay was a silver haired man carrying a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Miss Lune." The silver haired man stated, the other three turning to her.

"Where…?" she looked around, not recognizing her surroundings.

"My apologies for the strange circumstances… but you're at Beacon Academy in Vale." He told her, offering her a cup of water, which she took and drank from carefully. "Your Grandmother has been informed already, so you don't have to worry about contacting her." He added, the girl nodding her head.

"You must be Professor Ozpin… Grandfather talked about you…" she took a breath, calming herself down. "Beacon, huh…?" she glanced around again, taking in the surroundings. She lifted her hand, feeling it throb again. Her wrist was rewrapped more thoroughly, but she knew it felt better than it had. "Is Umbra Falsa locked up until I get better?" she asked him.

"No. Just until your wrist is no longer hurting you." He replied as she put her cup of water down. "You named it well. Your grandfather would have been proud, Miss Lune." He added, even though it hadn't been publicized. She assumed her grandmother had told him.

"Thank you." She was calmer now. He stood, ushering the others out of the infirmary and letting her rest by herself. She laid back down, soon dozing off.

* * *

((Season Six RWBY hype.  
I needed that information about Oz, and now I have it. So. Much. Angst.

Anyway, hope you like this intro chapter. More coming after I get the scenarios worked out.

-Winter Cheshire))


	2. Chapter 2

"Ozpin, is she eating? Is she alright? Her wrist was bothering her when she left the house. And what about her weapon, is it damaged?" Ozpin smiled a little as Marcelle's grandmother began rambling, her worry for the green-haired young lady in his care showing greatly.

"I can assure you, Madame, that she is fine. She just ate and her wrist has been treated." He stated. "She fights much like Henry did… you must be proud." He waited for a moment, hearing her sign.

"Of course I am… he trained her with every ounce of energy he had. She needed to be able to protect herself." She replied, sighing and calming herself down. "But ever since he was killed by those Grimm, she's been so distant… she runs off all the time to hunt Grimm, taking jobs in neighboring towns and spending all her time in that forest." Ozpin nodded as the old woman looked up at him.

"She must be taking it hard… after all that happened that day." He closed his eyes, remembering that day. He'd received a call, the old woman's voice more solemn than he'd ever heard it. Her only daughter and son-in-law were missing from their home. Marcelle had been separated from her grandfather in the forest so she'd come back to the house… finding it in shambles and her grandmother frantic, she'd run back into the forest to seek out the old man… and when she did, he was in the middle of a fight with a large group of Grimm. By the end of it all, Marcelle had carried her grandfather's body home, his weapon on her back. Henry, the old man and Marcelle's grandfather, was a trusted friend of his. Hearing that he'd been bested by a hoard of Grimm made that day a solemn one to say the least.

"Ozpin, you'd best take care of her." The old woman stated. "And keep that General friend of yours away from her! He'd best not take her anywhere else, you hear me?!"

"Grandma, I'm fine." Marcelle walked into the office with Glynda Goodwitch, walking straight over to the desk, Ozpin turning the holo-monitor to Marcelle, so she could speak to her grandmother directly. "Stop pestering him… its not his responsibility to house me." She stated.

"No, but that General went and dragged you down there away from home! What was he thinking, kidnapping you?!"

"Granny!" Marcelle scolded. "I'm FINE. Stop getting all worked up. Your blood pressure's already too high. You're going to give Noda and Yuugato more work." She added, Ozpin recognizing the names as those of some of Henry's other relatives. Yuugato was the headmaster of a small huntsman academy outside of Atlas, and Noda was his son and the person who would take his job in a year or so. "Besides, you need rest." She added, the old woman sighing again. "Stop sighing at me. You know its true."

"Yes yes…" she muttered. "You call me if you can't make it home in a week, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." She stated, letting her hang up before looking up at Ozpin. "I'm sorry… she's been very protective ever since… well, you know." It seemed like this had become a very common occurrence for Marcelle, her grandmother worrying over her excessively. But then again, she was only about 15 years old, so Ozpin could see why the old woman was concerned. She wasn't even a huntress yet, not fully anyway. According to her records, she hadn't attended Yuugato's academy, Lucifern. Nor had she ever attended any academy. But he did know that Henry and his wife had been training her hard to be able to fight Grimm for her own sake. And from James Ironwood's testimony, she was VERY well trained for a 15-year-old girl.

"It's alright. Its understandable. You're still young." He smiled, Marcelle looking away at that comment. Ozpin wondered why, no other child that age seemed so put off by being called young. "In any case, Miss Lune-"

"Don't…! …Call me Miss. Please." She stated, Ozpin's eyes widening a little since she'd almost shouted that first bit. She sounded so adamant.

"Alright. Then, Merci." She jumped a little at the alias she'd been using to hunt Grimm, not wanting anyone to know who she was, but needing it to be close enough to her real name to respond to. "Please allow me to extend an offer to you. Attend my school and get your license. Officially."

"Who told you about that?" she asked, that nickname the one she'd been using to hunt Grimm and save people around home. She wasn't a professional huntress so it could get her in a lot of trouble. But Ozpin just smiled.

"A little bird." He replied. "Now, shall we work on getting you properly licensed? It takes four years." He added. "And in those four years, you will be able to hone both your weaponry skills and your semblance… make yourself more prepared for any circumstance you come across."

"My… license…?" she sounded surprised, as though that had never been an option for her. That intrigued Ozpin. Her parents wouldn't have kept it off the list of things she could do with her life, not when her grandparents had gone through all the trouble of training her. So, of course he was curious about that shocked look on her face.

"Yes." He nodded, light brown eyes meeting those steely blue-grey ones. "Come attend Beacon as a student. Train in an environment that pits you against opponents from all walks of life. Challenge yourself." He stated. Marcelle stared, trying to convince herself that it was an option. She'd always been denied the opportunity, but that was because of her condition. She couldn't very well just accept out of the blue.

"I… appreciate the offer sir but…" she looked at the floor, her head spinning. "I have a condition that would make that difficult…"

"A condition?" he asked her. What condition could keep her from school? A health issue, perhaps? She seemed perfectly fine now, though.

"It's… something Grandfather told me… is seen as a weakness… so I was never allowed to speak about it." She replied, looking upset. "So…"

"I understand." He replied, standing from his desk. Marcelle looked up at him as he walked around to where she stood. "It's alright… you don't have to tell me." He added. If it was medical and serious, it would be in her file. It must have been a personal matter. "However, if you ever need to talk, I will be willing to listen." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And should you decide to take me up on this offer to attend my academy, I will be sure that your condition is kept secret from anyone who does not need to know." Marcelle stared at him, closing her eyes and chuckling a little. He was willing to defend a secret that she hadn't even told him? This person was either very kind or hiding many secrets of his own. That made Marcelle feel more comfortable, even if just a bit. Perhaps she could attend… it was just for four years. And here, no one knew her. It wasn't as though she had to hide… it was only four years. Telling herself that over and over made it easier to convince herself that she could do it. Just for a while. She looked up again, a slight curve of a smile gracing her lips.

"Then… I accept that invitation, Professor Ozpin. When do I start?"

"Well it's a little late in the semester to start you right now… so how about we hold off until your wrist is fully healed?" he was glad to see a smile, even though it was just a little one. Since it was already almost the end of fall, she'd be left behind if she started now. Plus without any previous school experience, she might need time to adjust to how many people were around somewhere like the academy. "You can stay in one of the vacant dorm rooms and adjust to the lifestyle here before you start classes that way." He added, removing his hand from her shoulder. "And you'll have time to go back home and get your things before you return for next year."

"That… sounds nice." She nodded, looking more relaxed now.

"Good. For now, though, go back to resting." He added, leading her back to the elevator and from there over to the infirmary where she'd been staying. "You can move into your dorm as soon as we complete the paperwork for next semester."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He was interested in why she was so accepting of the circumstances. Of course, this was a chance she'd never have gotten at home. But she was more flexible about it than most might have been when the start of the conversation had been that of reluctance. But in that flexibility, he found her very mature for her age. That was intriguing as well. She seemed wise beyond her years. But he didn't want to dwell on those thoughts.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Lune?"

"… Must you call me that?" she sighed.

"Ah, my apologies. Though calling you Merci at school would be odd… and I didn't want to be informal." He added, Marcelle narrowing her eyes at him, pouting.

"… I'm not a prim and proper type, Professor… so Miss is an unfitting title." She replied. "I'm more than fine with a friend of Grandfather's calling me by my first name." she added, turning to look the other way. Ozpin smiled a little, knowing that her grandfather's rough nature must have played a role in her attitude.

"Alright then… Marcelle." He felt odd calling her that, but if she insisted on him addressing her that way, he would oblige. Most of her family was that way, too. It was nice to see that it didn't change too much from generation to generation. Since befriending her Grandfather, no, even her Great Grandfather and his father as well. He was glad to see that Marcelle was a strong soul. But he also remembered that this family carried many other burdens as well… a curse that sparked that kinship between Ozpin and Henry's grandfather. That lifetime ago Ozpin had met the man cursed to live three lifetimes, watching his loved ones wither and die as he remained younger than the rest. Hiding in their home, away from prying eyes. He wondered how often that happened, having never asked. His thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at the infirmary, opening the door for Marcelle and letting her head inside and back to her temporary housing. "I will bring you that paperwork to sign tomorrow. For now, try and get some more rest. And do those wrist exercises that the nurse left you." He added, Marcelle averting her eyes. She must have been avoiding those.

"… Alright." She replied, Ozpin smiling a little again. She was a good listener, at least. "Thank you again, Professor."

"No need to thank me." He shook his head. "After all, I owed your grandfather a big favor… this is the least I can do." He replied, Marcelle turning to him again with a confused look.

"A favor…?"

"He helped me with something a few years ago, and he did it without letting me pay him back." He turned to leave. Marcelle watched him go, staring at him. "So if I can help you… it feels like I can at least repay part of the debt I owed him."

"… He wouldn't have held you to anything…" she replied, Ozpin stopping at the door. "But… I'm sure he'd say thank you all the same." Ozpin left without another word, smiling to himself. She was very wise indeed. She knew her grandfather well. He'd never have let Ozpin pay him back for that favor. But if the favor was repaid to another member of the family, he'd have accepted. The silver-haired man walked back to his office, finding himself almost grinning.

"You raised a strong young lady, Henry." He muttered once in the elevator. "You should be so proud…" he walked into his office, sitting back at his desk. He took in his actions, reviewing them in his head. He closed his eyes as he did this, eyes opening once he reached a certain point in this review. When she was so adamant about not being called miss. He then thought over how she'd reacted to being called young. It clicked. Though it had been about 30 years since it happened, maybe more, he realized what was going on. Marcelle was that granddaughter he'd said he'd been having before their communication dwindled to almost nothing. She was the next victim of the Lune family's curse. Ozpin sighed, shaking his head. It also explained why she'd never attended an academy… it explained why she was operating under an alias as she hunted Grimm. She lived too long to use her real name.

"Ozpin?" Glynda walked into his office again, Ozpin looking up at her. "What is it?" she asked, noting that concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, Glynda… I just hadn't known… that my old associate that passed away last year had a granddaughter." He replied, Glynda nodding her head and accepting that answer. "She's just like him. Her mannerisms, her speech…"

"It must be strange… but he did help raise her, correct?" she asked. She'd never seen Ozpin take such interest in a potential student. Then again, he only ever seemed interested in coffee. "Just… don't show favoritism, Ozpin."

"No, of course not. She will go through the tests like all the other applicants." He replied. But in his mind, he knew she could and would pass all those tests with no problems. But until her wrist was better, she'd need to just relax and get used to things. He stared out the window, Glynda going to take care of her own teacher duties and leaving the headmaster with his thoughts.

* * *

((And a wall of text ensues haha.

I'll be submitting more chapters soon, the holidays ensure that I can at least detox with some writing. Hopefully I can update my other stories too... but I am hooked on RWBY this week so we shall see what happens.

-Winter Cheshire))


	3. Chapter 3

Ozpin stood and watched as Marcelle flicked her staff around, rolling it over her now fully recovered wrist, smiling. That was the first time she'd really smiled since coming here. She often just nodded or her lips would curve up just a tiny bit, but this was an honest to goodness smile. He could see her family's strength in her, and so much potential that it was mind boggling. He watched her get used to her weapon again, waiting for her to bring it to rest at her side. "Have you ever considered any other weapons?" he asked her, causing her to turn to him.

"Other…? No, not really…" she shook her head. "I have basic proficiency in a lot though, thanks to grandmother's specialty…" she closed up Umbra Falsa to its suspended state.

"But would you consider taking on other weapons in combat?" he asked, staring at her behind those little black frame sunglasses.

"… I… don't know." She looked at the staff, sighing. "I know they were planning on teaching me more… but… thanks to what happened, Grandfather never got the chance." She looked up at him again. "Do you… think I should?" she asked him, the silver-haired man nodding.

"You have so much potential, Miss Lune… I believe you should consider it." He knew her grandfather Henry had been an expert at wielding so many different types and models of weapon. It was incredible to watch him switching weapons in battle too.

"I asked you not to call me Miss…" she mumbled, Ozpin noting her pout. "I'm no Miss, Professor." She added. He chuckled at this, knowing she felt the title too proper for her.

"My apologies again, Marcelle." He nodded his head to her. She'd left Umbra Falsa at the school and the headmaster had just returned it to her. Now she had her weapon back as well as having her suitcase, ready to move into the dorm room that she had to herself for the rest of the year. "Have you ever worked with other people, other than your grandfather?" he asked as they started heading back to her dorm.

"I've worked with Yuugato a few times… and Noda and Misa…" she replied. "But they're family… so of course I can't say I'm very good at it. Especially if I don't know the people…"

"But you're very good at adapting to circumstance."

"Am I?" she asked.

"When you heard the Atlas Military loading their weapons, you did not turn to them. You simply kept your eyes on the target. Anyone else might have turned to see who was behind them. You also have nerves of steel." He added.

"Thank you…" she stopped at the dorm door, turning to her new headmaster. "I'll do my best… to adapt to this situation quickly so you don't have to keep checking in on me, sir." She knew that Glynda had been annoyed with Ozpin since she'd arrived on scene. He'd been keeping tabs on her more closely than she assumed was normal for someone as busy as a school headmaster. It was taking time from his job.

"You don't need to worry about that." Ozpin smiled. "Have a nice afternoon, Marcelle. If you need anything, don't be afraid to contact myself or Professor Goodwitch." He added.

"Yes, sir." She nodded, smiling back. As he walked down the hallway, Marcelle let herself into the dorm, pulling her suitcase along behind her and parking it next to the bed by the window. She'd chosen that one because it was how she slept at home. Right by the window where she could stare out into the sky, staring at the moon. She sat down, leaning against the wall and staring out at the afternoon sky, enjoying the quiet time. This would be her home for four years… she'd go home every now and again, sure, but she found this place more comforting than that lonely house where her grandmother pestered her about her "bad habits" of hunting grimm alone and leaving for days on end. And though the silence wouldn't last, she'd savor it while she could.

* * *

Marcelle spent the time from returning to the Academy till the end of the year wandering the campus, sitting in for classes when it rained, learning about how to be in an environment where everyone formed their own groups and made their own decisions. Things weren't necessarily dictated by family though ego seemed to come with that territory. It was… different. But that was fine with the celadon haired huntress-in-training. After the winter vacation was over, Marcelle awoke the morning of the training exercise, the make or break training that decided your team and partner for the next for years of your schooling. Marcelle stood at the cliffside, waiting for Ozpin to finish his explanation. His favorite coffee cup in hand, he finally finished his speech. "Good. Now take your positions." He stated, making Marcelle look up again, noting that he was staring at her, seeming to know she wasn't fully listening. She averted her gaze, not catching the little smirk he gave as the students were launched into the air one by one. She nodded her head to him just before being launched up, flying through the air and being sure to keep an eye on her surroundings. She noted a place to land, taking a breath and using Umbra Falsa to shoot and slow her momentum, coming to a few trees that she was able to bounce off of and landing in a clearing, immediately heading for the objective. The temple at the end of the path.

She was surprised that she didn't run into many Grimm along the way. That is… until she heard gunfire. She stopped, readying her weapon, but she could hear a group three people up ahead. She arrived as a grimm went down right in front of her. "Whoa, sorry!" the boy who'd taken down the Grimm had stark white hair and reddish-purple eyes behind glasses. He was dressed appropriately though, for the task at hand. She stared at him, then back at the Grimm.

"Impressive." She bowed her head, then looked at the other two.

"Thanks… you… made it all the way here by yourself?" he asked, going over to her, noting how much taller he was.

"I guess so…" she noted the temple being not too far ahead.

"Guess you found your partner, huh Alder?" the pale taupe hair of the more energetic of the boys present grinned, his turquoise eyes almost shining in the sunlight. His hair was rough cut and a bit shaggy. Very casual, along with his clothes. Then there was the quiet one, his blackish hair and orange eyes pretty much all that was visible on him. He was all covered up from the nose down.

"Guess so…" he turned to Marcelle again, introducing himself as Alder Alberona. Then he introduced the other two as his friends. Argris Embla, who waved at Marcelle, and Noir Daigoro, who stood silent and stared at them. "Sorry about Noir, he doesn't say too much."

"It's alright… I appreciate the calmness." She replied. "Let's get going, though." She added, knowing that they had a time limit. The three followed, seeming intrigued by how she made it here alone. Not that they minded, Alder had too. They made it to the temple, Argris grabbing the relic he and Noir would take with them, Alder allowing Marcelle to choose theirs. She nodded, grabbing the one next to Argris's "relic" and taking in the way it was made, smiling.

"Let's get going. There are bound to be more Grimm on the way." Alder said, the four heading out to the cliff. They arrived, Marcelle stopping them just short of the clearing. "What's up?" he asked, she shook her head, motioning across to where a shadow crossed the ground. Up above was a huge nevermore, the bird screeching.

"That thing's huge…" Argris stated, staring at the Grimm overhead.

"Its pointless to go head on." Marcelle added, opening up Umbra Falsa into its gun form, taking a breath. "Quickest path…"

"There." Noir stated, motioning to the path that was half obscured by debris, but also hidden mostly from the Nevermore's view.

"Then there's where we make a break for the cliff." Alder stated, readying his weapon and giving a countdown before they made a break for the hidden path, the Nevermore circling back just as they made it there. They headed quietly through the path and were almost to the cliff when suddenly they heard a scream. Marcelle turned to see a group of people four girls rushing out of the forest and running across the open area being followed by Beowolves. One of them was already hurt, and the others were scared. After biting her lip, Marcelle jumped from the hidden path, the others jumping after her and rushing to assist. Noir and Argris attacked in unison, fending off the Beowolves and slicing them to bits. Alder stood his ground against the Nevermore, Marcelle attacking the Nevermore from every angle she could, wearing it down. She felt her wrist twinge but she bit it back and stabbed the Nevermore in the eye, shooting it multiple times until she was thrown off.

"Gotcha!" she felt herself land in Alder's arms, landing hard against the ground after. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She stated, getting down and turning back to the Nevermore. "You… don't use a blade?"

"I do… just don't like to." He replied. "I'm a pacifist."

"A pacifist and huntsman huh?" she chuckled. "Well then let me borrow your strength at least." She said, Alder nodding his head. He took up his blade, still in the scabbard, and on Marcelle's command, launched the girl up, her bullets projecting her farther up above the injured Nevermore. She let herself start to fall, spinning as she did so and landing her spear head straight down into the Nevermore's head, slamming back to earth as the creature began to dissolve. The four girls were shocked, Marcelle walking back over to Alder and the other two, looking tired but smiling. They'd done it. After helping the others up and Argris picked up the injured girl from the other team, they turned to one aother.

"Let's go." Alder said, the four heading to the finish point and being met by Ozpin and Goodwitch. Marcelle put Umbra Falsa away, hiding her wrist under her sleeve from the headmaster, which all of her new team noticed. But they didn't say anything. They'd all decided the second she jumped first. This little girl was going to be their leader.

"Very good. Let's get you all back to the school. And congratulations on making it here." Ozpin stated simply. He was, however, concerned again. Marcelle was recklessly endangering herself by fighting so hard. Her wrist may have been healed but the old injury might resurface quickly. He told himself to check on her later, hopefully when Glynda had gone home for the day. He watched the other students go to the waiting area, noting that Marcelle did not move.

"Professor…"

"It's bothering you again?" he asked her.

"It has been…" she sighed. "I thought it was alright now…" she sounded defeated.

"Well you do use some harsh techniques… perhaps you need to find some way to work around them?" he asked, smiling. This young lady was smart, he was sure she'd figure something out quickly. After all she wasn't going to let something like a bum wrist stop her from fighting. She hadn't before.

"… Yes, sir." She replied, walking along and letting Ozpin walk with her. Another way around overusing her heavy hitting techniques? Did he mean learning more about teamwork? Or something to that effect? She hoped it would be that easy.

* * *

((Marcelle's initiation and her new team!

I'm probably going to be able to post one or two more chapters this week? Since they're shorter than my other story chapters. Hope you're all enjoying so far, and reviews are appreciated.

-Winter Cheshire))


	4. Chapter 4

"Professor?" Marcelle looked up to see Ozpin standing at the infirmary door, his coffee cup in hand as she was wrapping up her wrist with the nurse.

"Is your wrist bothering you still?" Marcelle stared at Ozpin, wondering why he kept checking on her. It made her feel special, but it also worried her. Was he regretting letting her into Beacon? "It seems that you've had to come rewrap it quite often."

"It's not like its injured anymore…" she replied softly, looking down at her hand. "But it's not going away either…" she sighed.

"You push through the pain with your semblance." Marcelle looked up at him, smiling a little.

"You noticed, huh?" she smiled a little. "Yes, I have been… but its not enough… it still hurts a lot." She looked to her hand, then sighed. "Vitality doesn't make it go away… all it does is make me feel like its better for a little while… and then when the pain stops, I want to scream and curse and rip it off." She added.

"Your semblance would be better suited to helping your team." He added, knowing she hadn't used it on them yet. But with their team exercises, he thought it would help her progress more if she used her semblance on both herself and others.

"It would…" she replied, walking over to him after thanking the nurse. "But it's a costly semblance… I have to train my aura more to use it on more than two people at a time."

"Then, shall we?" he asked. "Since you've finished your homework already, I'm sure that you have some time to train up that aura."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Marcelle had been training for almost four years with Alder, Argris, and Noir. The group, Team MANA was now very well known throughout both the academy as well as the rest of the world for coming away from the Vytal Festival as one of the top 4 teams twice, the second time winning the tournament as 4th years. While training in school, she got special attention from her headmaster, extra lessons and more hands-on experience against someone better and stronger, so she could better herself. The headmaster had told her that she was doing fine, but she felt like she had to push harder with her four years almost up. Ozpin also talked to her over coffee, mostly because he found her wandering the grounds by herself at night when she couldn't sleep.

"Marcelle." He always started out serious conversations this way… but that one was different. Knowing her secret was one thing, but to let her in on his was… well, it blew Qrow's mind, for one. He asked Ozpin why, why drag her into this? Why bring her in? What he hadn't known was that in the middle of her third year on a mission, Team MANA had come across Tyrian as he'd been searching for huntsman to kill for Salem. He almost stabbed Alder with his tail, only to be stopped by Marcelle shooting him and barely missing his face.

"What a day, a weapons master here to ruin my fun?" He scoffs at her and briefly banters with the group before vanishing into the night, leaving behind a cryptic message of "You'll all die if you believe what the old man tells you." Marcelle knew that he was talking about Ozpin. Somehow, she just knew… this realization scared her, making her wonder why. So when she returned to Beacon and began asking him what was going on, he had little choice but to tell her. And so, albeit reluctantly, Ozpin explained to Marcelle everything he could. Mostly about Salem, and about his reincarnation. Why he trusted her so much, he didn't quite understand himself. But Marcelle, being the good listener, didn't say anything. Didn't dismiss it as just a story.

"What can I do to help, Professor?" she asked. But instead of dragging her into it all, he just shook his head. He didn't want to drag her into this fight. She wasn't another soldier to him. She was different. A kindred spirit that he wanted to protect. And so, they just continued as per normal, only now Marcelle knew Ozpin was different too. He too, was older than he seemed. Overall, she felt safer. More comfortable now that she knew she wasn't alone in being older than she appeared. And knowing Ozpin knew about her secret made her calmer too.

After that talk, every time she saw Ozpin, she found herself smiling. It was strange to her, but Ozpin was… safe. Ozpin made her feel happy, as odd as it was to say that. What was that feeling she had in her chest? She didn't understand it, she'd never had to feel that way before. It was always adrenaline from fighting Grimm or despair from losing family. Sometimes it was elation, like when she'd gone home after her third year at Beacon and been named a godmother of Noda's only son. But this feeling when she looked at Ozpin burned through her and made her feel something that she didn't understand. But as she was trying to figure out those feelings, her world turned on its head.

* * *

After those four years at Beacon, Marcelle was a week from graduating when Yuugato called her home. "Granny's dying." Was all he had to say, and Marcelle was packed and ready to leave. She'd told her team that she'd be leaving, the three boys she'd shared all her time with seeing her off in the morning and telling her to go out into the world and be an amazing huntress.

"I'm leaving now…" she told Ozpin, the headmaster and Glynda standing at the entrance to the school where the airship would arrive to take her back home. It was chilly today, and though bundled up, Marcelle still felt the wind chilling her to the bone. Ozpin and Goodwitch were both bundled up as well, more so than usual. The silver haired man had just loaded her huntress license in her scroll. No longer a student and provisional huntress, she could do more… she could be of more use. And she could make her grandmother proud in her final days. "Thank you for a splendid opportunity, Professor Ozpin… Professor Goodwitch." She smiled a little, Glynda nodding her head and taking her leave, knowing Ozpin had something to tell her.

"You have done so well…" he pat her head, causing her to look up at him. "I'm proud…"

"You are? You sound like my gramps, Professor." She chuckled, making him sigh at her. "But… thank you all the same…" she didn't know what to feel right now. She'd almost felt a connection with him, but this incident at home made her feel like everything was in a spiral. She was unsure of it all now. "Ozpin…"

"Now don't go getting all emotional, my dear." He smiled, rubbing the top of her head, messing up her hair a little. "Go be free for a while..." He added, seeming like he was hiding something. But she didn't push.

"You can always call on me." She said, nodding her head, smiling with her eyes closed. He stared at her for a while, taking in the possible implications of those words. He was giving her freedom, and she was choosing to offer to return. Ozpin just smiled back, appreciating the sentiment. He couldn't act on it, not with her emotionally wounded from the knowledge that her grandmother was on death's door.

"Then, take this." Marcelle felt something fall around her neck, opening her eyes to see a familiar green scarf around her neck. She looked back up at Ozpin, noting that it had indeed been his scarf.

"… Ozpin…?"

"You can do the same, Marcelle…" he smiled. "Take that as… a way to remind yourself that you are always welcome here." He added, stepping back and allowing her to make the next move. She nodded, feeling his warmth still on the scarf. She smiled, wrapping it a little tighter before looking up at him. "Take care."

"You too, Ozpin…" she nodded, turning to head off. She missed him already, but she couldn't turn around to stay. She had to get home… see her family… So off she went, carrying his secret along with her.

* * *

Six years went by, and Marcelle never went back to Beacon. After her Grandmother passed away, she went back to that forest where her Grandfather died, demolishing the Grimm until nothing was left. She returned to Lucifern Academy and the rest of her family only after her self-proclaimed mission was complete. And after that, she went back to her house in the forest, now empty of everyone and everything she'd come to hold dear. She lived in that house, visiting her other relations every few months. Now physically around 18, she could pass as anything from that age until about 20 years old. It made it a little easier, since she was a professional Huntress now. But it was odd, she didn't feel like a huntress. She still only took local jobs, and after destroying all those Grimm in that forest, there wasn't much for her to do. So she spent her days just staring out the window and drinking coffee.

Today it just so happened that she was watching the Vytal festival with her relatives, watching the kids fighting with a smile. They were so strong, for newbies. It brought back good memories for Marcelle. Unfortunately that didn't last. Marcelle stared at the broadcast that evening, seeing Beacon's Fall… she watched the screen, horrified. "Wrath" aka Akemi, one of Noda's cousins, and her partner from Lucifern, Yue, sat at the table with her. Wrath picked up her scroll, but there was no signal. She ran out the door, Yue sighing and Marcelle turning to her. "Her boyfriend is at Beacon, I take it?" she asked, Yue smiling.

"Yes~ My dear Wrathie must be so shaken, she's going to run off to find him." Yue was always smiling. It was almost unnerving. But the girl was an amazing fighter, especially when it came time to protect her partner.

"Mm… she's pretty brave now… that's good." She nodded. From what Marcelle remembered, Akemi used to be timid and hard to talk to.

"And you, Marcelle?" Yue asked, smiling. "What of your own feelings?" Marcelle stared at the cup of coffee in front of her. Yue knew she'd been interested in someone at Beacon, but she never talked about it.

"… I don't know." She replied, standing from her seat and finishing her coffee. "But I'm going…"

"Going where?" Ayaori, another cousin and Akemi's older brother, asked from the door, narrowing his eyes at her.

"To find out where he went… he wouldn't go down so easily." She replied, Ayaori knowing exactly who she'd been interested in while she had been at Beacon. She grabbed her scarf off the rack and headed out the door, her weapons already strapped to her since she'd been planning on going out today. She donned her usual all black ensemble, pinning her hair up with something she'd made, modeling it after the pin Oz always wore on his scarf when he was teaching at Beacon. She adjusted her glasses and sighed, heading out to her old home, hoping that Qrow had written her back. She arrived, seeing the mailman opening the box to deliver the letter. Once he left, she opened it, smiling. Qrow's messy handwriting. She read through the information quickly, eyes widening. Heading to Mistral? That was far… he was following his niece to keep an eye on her. Marcelle tucked the letter into her bag, heading out again and to the nearest means of transport to the neighboring kingdom. If that was where Qrow was going, she would look for him. If anyone knew where Ozpin was, it was Qrow.

* * *

((I know its a huge jump but I don't wanna write all that stuff out. Its too much. So instead I'll be featuring the adventures of Team MANA in flashbacks. And stuff with Ozpin too. Don't worry.  
I may also do a side story for the rest of the family? We shall see.

-Winter Cheshire))


	5. Chapter 5

The two sat in relative silence for a while, Marcelle's long, celadon-green hair hanging over her face and her slate-blue eyes staring straight down at the floor. All that information soaking in. Salem… Ozpin's reincarnations… his mission… it took her time to get past the first bit though. He was like her, though circumstances differed extremely. He too, was older than he seemed. In all her years, she never imagined that something like magic was real, even with that curse she carried. "Ozpin." The silver haired headmaster glanced up at Marcelle, soon staring. She didn't show any signs of disbelief, only concern laced her eyes. She trusted him too much… that was why he didn't want to tell her to begin with. But he knew she felt better, knowing she wasn't the only one who was older than she looked.

"I know this is a lot to take in but…" he saw her shake her head, looking back at him immediately after.

"What can I do to help, Professor?" she asked. Ozpin wanted to ask her for her help, he knew she could handle this fight, just like Qrow. But something held him back. She wasn't just another soldier, not just another student, even. She was different. Maybe it was because he was friends with her grandfather and the generations before, but he didn't want her to be involved. This fight was not her place. So, he shook his head, smiling at her.

"I just thought it would ease your mind about being older than you seem." He replied, knowing that seeing some of her classmates begin dating or finding some purpose outside of just being a huntress or huntsman made her feel like she had nowhere to go because of her agelessness. She nodded, smiling a little. "Good. Now, once you've finished your coffee, you should go back to your studies."

"Of course." She got up, pausing as she felt him staring again. "You… have something else to tell me?"

"You really shouldn't hold back, you know." He stated. "Your stamina, your training, its all much more advanced than your classmates." He added. "Why are you holding it back?"

"Because… grandfather insisted it was necessary." She stated. "If I seem too well trained to the masses, it would become too obvious that I am different."

"I felt the same as well. But a prodigy huntress is nothing to worry about." He smiled. "I believe… that showing your skill will make you and your team very popular." He added. She stared at him, almost unsure. But she finally laughed a little.

"I am no prodigy… their training made me this way." She whispered. "But… if you're sure that would be better, Ozpin…" she looked up at him again, eyes meeting. "Then I won't hold back as much…"

* * *

Qrow was walking the streets as he was trying to figure things out, going through a bout of his drunken stupor. He felt someone watching, glancing up and seeing a green-haired young lady in all black watching him from a staircase. "Well, well. If it isn't little miss Merci." He scoffed. "What're you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." She stated. Qrow knew that was only half of it, but he knew she was trustworthy even after all these years. She was the kind of girl that wouldn't turn her back even under threat of death. She'd been raised well. Qrow led her back to their "home" for the stay in Mistral, not speaking much. "Did you figure out what happened?" she asked him as they walked back to the place they were staying.

"I did… its not the best of news, though…" he opened the door. "Hey. We have a guest." He stated, Marcelle wondering who else was here. Her eyes went wide when she saw a group of kids, not old enough to even be graduated yet, standing before her. All these kids… were they Beacon Students? They all started asking questions, but Qrow shushed them all, introducing them to her before motioning to the woman standing with him. "Her name is Marcelle Lune. A huntress that Oz took in at Beacon a while back." He was good at not specifying when, since he knew her secret too. "You might have heard of her before as Merci."

"Whoa, wait, the huntress of a hundred weapons?!" Jaune exclaimed, Nora and Ren both shocked as well. Ruby's face lit up and the others seemed impressed.

"Ah, you've heard of me…?" she seemed a little nervous for all the attention. "I didn't know I was so well known…"

"How could you not be?!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's true, your weapon proficiency is astounding… and for you to have so many of them too…" Ren stated.

"It is impressive." Weiss nodded.

"Hey, knock it off." Marcelle looked up at the new voice, eyes widening to see a boy with messy brown hair standing there at the door. He was so familiar… and he seemed younger than the rest, which surprised her. What was going on? He walked over, looking up at her and taking a deep breath. The others seemed intrigued, not saying anything as the boy steeled his nerves.

"I… um… I'm supposed to tell you… I'm glad you still have that scarf…" he muttered, looking horribly embarrassed. Marcelle stared for a second, smiling and then patting his head. He jumped, looking up at her. She was smiling.

"You must be Ozpin's new host…" she looked so… relieved. "I'd never throw away a gift from you… Professor." In that instant, she could tell Ozpin took over, removing her hand from his head. "I'd like to hear… what happened…" she added.

"Of course." His voice, though much younger, held his usual tone. "Shall we have some coffee?"

"If that's not too much trouble." She nodded, the others watching as Ozpin and Marcelle walked to the kitchen, wondering why the two were so close when they were just teacher and student before.

"They're… really close, huh?" Ruby asked, Qrow shrugging his shoulders.

"Oz tutored her when she first arrived at Beacon… I was there the day Ironwood brought her."

"General Ironwood brought her to Beacon?" Jaune questioned.

"Apparently she'd been fighting off a Grimm for a nearby village, and worked herself too hard while she was nursing an injury. Ironwood brought her to Beacon and Goodwitch gave him a real earful about it, since she was this 15-year-old kid that had only one living relative. Her granny gave Ironwood an earful too." He smirked, remembering the scene. "But Ozpin brought her into the academy because of her already apparent talent with weapons. He figured she'd make a strong huntress and she'd never been given the opportunity back home to attend a Huntsman academy or even a training academy."

"So… she was homeschooled?" Nora asked.

"Basically. Her gramps and the old woman were training her to be a Grimm hunting machine. But she had a… well, she didn't trust people." He added, taking a seat.

"That's a little harsh, Qrow." Marcelle came to the door, glaring at him a little. "I trusted you and Ozpin. I trusted my team and the teachers of Beacon." She added, Qrow rolling his eyes at her. "I just didn't know how to socialize with people… my age." She added the last bit reluctantly.

"But you did match well with Mister Alberona and his two friends." Ozpin added, walking out with the tray of coffee, Marcelle going to retrieve the other tray. Everyone sat down around the table, Marcelle bringing out the hot water and cocoa for those that didn't want coffee.

"Oh, your partner from school?" Nora grinned.

"Yes… Alder Alberona… my partner from Beacon…" Marcelle smiled a little, mixing her coffee to her liking. "He's still an incredible huntsman, even though he's a pacifist…" she nodded, staring down into her cup.

* * *

Marcelle spent the night telling the students stories about her time at Beacon. About missions she'd gone on with Team MANA, about the Vytal Festival matches she'd fought in, about fun times and things that could lift one's spirit when talked about. But then the conversation turned more serious as Ozpin mentioned her age when entering Beacon. "But you don't look a day over 20!" Nora exclaimed, Ruby and the others agreeing. She barely looked older than Yang. How could she be as old as Ozpin claimed? The celadon haired woman turned to Ozpin in Oscar's body, narrowing her eyes a little. He chuckled though, apologizing for letting the cat out of the bag with a smile.

"Well since Ozpin has gone and told you…" she sighed. "I'm not exactly… normal." She stated. "I was born about 55 years ago. And unfortunately for me, aging slower than everyone around me." She added, the room falling silent. "My family has been cursed for as long as anyone can recall… every 5th generation births a cursed child that is destined to live hundreds of years instead of just one lifetime…"

"So… you're older than Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, looking to her Uncle.

"I think so." She smiled at Ruby's question. She was a very pure soul. "When one of us is born, the generations that are caring for us during our childhood must be prepared to hide us away." She looked to her coffee cup, smiling. "They have to give up their connections, their lives, for us…" she gripped the cup tight before speaking again. "Or, they could choose to kill us early… while we still are blissfully unaware of the situation. When we still think we are "normal". She looked across the room. "After the first 3 or 4 years, the aging slows to a crawl. It takes 3 years for us to physically age 1 year, sometimes it can be longer than that. Sometimes it can be shorter, too. It all depends on the person, so I've been told…"

"Did you… ever meet the last one?" Jaune asked. "I mean, if their lifespan is around 3 times ours…"

"No… I didn't sadly." She replied. "My great great grandfather chose to not have children till he was much older than most… so I never got the chance to meet him." She smiled a little sadly. "I heard all this second hand from my grandfather. He taught me everything about my curse so I could better explain it down the road to anyone who would need to know."

"So you're like… forever young?" Nora asked.

"Haha, no not forever. I still look young for now, but at some point I'll grow older. And hopefully taller, too." She added, making the kids all chuckle a little, even Oscar.

"So… your grandfather… was Henry Lune, right?" Weiss asked.

"You've heard of him?" Marcelle asked.

"Of course… the Lune's are a huge name in Atlas… your weapons are the most sought after in all the kingdom. Lune Family weaponry is top class." The white haired girl replied. "And on top of that, Henry Lune is remembered well for his work with the school's headmasters as well."

"Hehe, nice to know that someone remembers him." She nodded. "Yes, Henry Lune was my grandfather… he was unfortunately killed around 11 years ago by a hoard of Grimm…" she paused, feeling Ozpin's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, nodding and letting him keep his hand there. "We got separated in training that day… and he fought hard defending our home…" she neglected the circumstances of her parents disappearing, of course. "But it was too much for him… he was old, so he couldn't keep up with so many at one time…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Weiss said in a whisper, that solemn air returning to the room.

"It's alright… he was already getting up there in age." She shook her head. "He would have said… it was expected." She sighed, calming herself down. "Anyway." She looked up, smiling a little. "Any questions?" But there were none. She supposed there was no question that she could answer that they might have had about the curse. She knew almost nothing about it. Just that the person born with the curse counted as the 1st generation, and then the 5th would be born with the curse, restarting the cycle as the first. Once it was time for them to sleep, Marcelle turned to Ozpin smiling. "It's… been a long time since I've shared stories with other people…"

"Yes, well, you haven't had to think about sharing that one in quite some time." He smiled, standing from his seat. "It's getting late. You should rest." He added, offering his hand to help her up. She took it, letting him help her up from the chair.

"As should you, Ozpin. Sharing a body with a young boy means you need to let him rest if you intend to grow up." She replied. He nodded, the two saying goodnight, Ozpin heading to Oscar's room as Marcelle moved to lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're… sleeping down here?" he asked.

"I don't want to intrude."

"There's a free bed… you don't need to sleep down here." He added, Marcelle turning to look at him. She sighed, getting up and following him upstairs. "It can't be good for your back."

"My back is fine, Ozpin." She sighed. "My body's still young."

"All the same, it's not good for you." Ozpin opened the door, Marcelle walking inside and noting that there were two beds in here. Judging by the size of the house, the group would have been divided into five rooms. Jaune and Ren. Nora and Ruby. Weiss and Yang. Qrow on his own, the drunkard. And Oscar would now be sharing with Marcelle.

"Thank you." She stated, going over to the bed and sitting down, soon laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Oscar wasn't sure if he should be worried about sharing the room with a woman, but she seemed to be very calm and level. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Marcelle." Ozpin withdrew into Oscar, the boy now obviously nervous. But he laid down all the same, doing his best to just close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

((One more chapter! I'm so tired haha...  
I hope you're all enjoying it so far!

-Winter Cheshire))


	6. Chapter 6

Marcelle sat with Ozpin and Qrow as they talked about the severity of the situation. "Things aren't looking good, Oz." Qrow stated, Marcelle watching as Ozpin stared into the coffee cup.

"Ever the optimist." He replied to Qrow, glancing up and looking across at Marcelle before looking back at his cup. The severity of their situation was dire. They all knew it, but Ozpin was trying to lighten their spirits, even if just a little. Mostly because of the kids in the house. "While I would not say our current predicament is… ideal… I think we can all agree that the situation could be much worse. Humanity is a resilient force."

"Oz. Pro huntsman like that don't just bite it all at once." Qrow replied, Marcelle sighing a little at the statement. It was true. When Qrow had come back without any leads, not a single huntsman or huntress found from his list… of course he felt that way. "Salem's powerful. It seems like her reach is growing by the day." Marcelle drowned out most of the conversation, looking up at Ozpin when he looked across to her.

"But I still believe there are far more people in this world willing to prevent it." Why was he looking at her? She sighed, turning to the voice of Ruby as she entered the room, seeming as though she wanted to speak. Marcelle nodded to the girl, waiting for her to speak and ask what questions she had. She chuckled a little when she was about to ask if Ozpin's cane was a relic, the man dismissing it quickly. As Ruby left the room after Qrow's call with Lionheart, Marcelle finally spoke.

"Tomorrow, huh…?" Marcelle muttered. Ozpin and Qrow continued their conversation for a short bit before Marcelle looked up. "So…" they both turned to her. "Is the assumption that there has been a betrayal?"

"Unfortunately." Ozpin replied. Marcelle nodded, gaze falling to her coffee cup. "Is… something bothering you?" he asked.

"No." she replied simply, looking back up at them. "But… it doesn't sit well with me." She added, gripping the cup in her hands tighter.

"Nor with I, Marcelle." Ozpin nodded. Marcelle could see the hurt, since Oscar's face was much more expressive than Ozpin's had been. "But all the same…"

"I know." She replied. "We fight if we must… and we will win." She added, Ozpin smiling a little at her resolve. Involving herself in a fight she had no business being in… and it was because she chose on her own to come back. "In the mean time…" she stood up, pulling her hair back into an up-do, heading to the kitchen. "Discuss your plan with the kids… I'm going to make dinner."

"Dinner?" Qrow asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to sit and be silent… so might as well make myself useful and make something for us to eat." She added, noting the sun going down outside. "Any requests?" she asked, Qrow still in mild disbelief that she could cook. "Otherwise it's going to be comfort food." She added, Ozpin smiling a little at the statement.

"Comfort sounds… nice." He replied, Marcelle nodding and heading to start the meal prep. If nothing else, since she wasn't exactly going to have much input about the plan, she could give these kids a good meal and help warm their souls before the upcoming battle. Ozpin approached her, having left his seat next to Qrow.

"Yes, Ozpin?"

"Are you going to bring all those weapons with you?" he asked. He knew that now, as a huntress, she carried more weapons on her than normal people. She insisted upon it, as a Lune. All hand made to fit the title she had been given The huntress of a hundred weapons, though she didn't carry nearly so many. There were 2 that he'd heard of, the ones she used the most. Umbra Falsa, her weapon from the academy. A staff with rifle-like capabilities and a spear head. This was the weapon she'd had the most experience with, though most of the time she'd say that it was just the one she'd modeled after her grandfather's. Then there was Carbide Acco, she was wearing it now. The guns that took the place of her boot heels, she always kept them on her for evasion purposes mostly, but they were also strong and good for amplifying her physical kicks so that they packed more punch. Not as strong as they could be, but strong enough to aid her in battle. But there was something else on her person that he hadn't recognized. It reminded him of his own cane, though design wise it was very different. The mechanism itself though, was similar. The way it looked when folded up and not in use.

"I am… for good measure." She stated. "I have three others with me, but those aren't necessarily good incase the combat has to be close quarters." She added. "I won't be of much use, since these kids aren't used to my style of fighting… I'd get in the way of whatever team work they have."

* * *

The following night, after the group had eaten something, they headed over to Haven Academy's grounds. They arrived on scene, Marcelle narrowing her eyes at Lionheart a little. Something was wrong… she heard Yang say something, Qrow firing a shot at a bird that once behind Lionheart changed. Raven Brawnwen, Qrow's sister, stood there now. This was bad, but it was only getting worse. The tenseness in the air when Ruby spoke to Raven was cut short by a fireball blasting out of a portal, Yang rushing to her sister's side. Marcelle stared at the faces in front of her, recognizing the villains from the Fall of Beacon and one other, likely someone with Raven…

"Everybody stay calm." Qrow said, the kids all on edge now. But then she heard the door close behind her. She whipped around to see a bulky tanned man locking the doors behind them. He walked closer, noting Oscar heading slowly up to where Lionheart was, so she stayed close but at a distance where it wouldn't look like she was defending him.

"This is how it goes, huh?" Marcelle took a deep breath, looking around the room. Fights in every corner, and she didn't want to get in anyone's way. Her teamwork was only good with Ozpin, but that was a fight he had to take alone. She did her best from a distance with Umbra Falsa to shoot the enemies all around. She could hear Lionheart talking to Oscar, not realizing who was listening in within the former farmhand. But she saw no need to protect him, he was capable. Things progressed around the room, and no one seemed interested in attacking her. But she had nowhere to jump in, so she just kept firing shots at the enemy from a distance. Any time someone approached, one of the kids dragged them back into a fight. "Strong, aren't they?" she smiled. "Ozpin, you have so many good students…" she muttered.

"Noooo!" Ruby suddenly calling out like that snapped everyone out of their own fights, her "power" that Ozpin and Qrow described briefly showing before the minty haired girl, Emerald, knocked Ruby unconscious. Marcelle stared, suddenly feeling unable to move. What WAS that power? It shook her to the core. Jaune called out something, Marcelle looking up to see Cinder throw something at Weiss, eyes widening when she realized it was a spear. But she couldn't move, watching as it landed. Jaune ran over to her, Marcelle trying to force herself to stand. This was… fear? She hadn't felt it in years, since her grandfather's death. She forced herself up, going over to Ruby since Jaune had Weiss protected.

"Ruby…" she shook her shoulder, trying to wake her. Oscar came to her side after knocking Lionheart down the stairs, trying to shake Ruby awake and calling to her. As she came to, Marcelle heard the bulky man across the room call out a name.

"Ozpin!" The pair looked up at him, seeing him coming their way. A sense of dread fell over them both. "You thought you could hide from me?!" he ripped off his jacket in pieces, pulling dust crystals from his pockets. "You'll pay for what you did… You'll die… over, and over again!" he plunged the crystals into his arms, roaring as the power of the dust took over.

"D-do we fight?" Oscar asked, Marcelle readying her weapon. The man charged, Qrow pulling Oscar out of the way and Marcelle dodging the attack before kicking him in the shoulder to push him away, but she was tossed aside like a rag doll, landing against the nearest pillar and landing hard on her side. She was about to get up when Oscar flew back into her, arguing with Ozpin in his head. "S-sorry!" he exclaimed, Marcelle shaking her head. She drowned out the noise, taking a breath and activating her semblance, pushing through the pain in her back. Her eyes opening and nearly glowing blue in the dim light of the room.

"Keep your hands off of them." She growled, slashing at the man and doing her best to defend, but Umbra Falsa wasn't as in tune for close quarters combat. She lost her weapon across the room, getting punched hard. Qrow saved her from a serious injury but they both went flying across the room. Marcelle shakily returned to her feet, taking a fighting stance.

"You, girl… why do you protect him so adamantly?" he asked. "You are but a child as well… Your blood will be on his hands, too!"

"My blood is of little consequence!" she retorted. "I fight… because I choose to… because I will back my former headmaster… and because Ozpin saved me." She stated, letting the man charge at her. She jumped above him, slamming her kick into his head and using Carbide Acco to amplify the power of her kick, landing nearby only to be hit in the back by one of Leo's attacks.

"Merci, move!" Qrow's call allowed her to dodge another more serious hit, but she fell to one knee. Leo was being underhanded, Marcelle turning to glare at him.

"He's the one, right…?" she asked, getting to her feet once more and charging his way, causing him to put up his weapon in defense. "You're one more reason he doesn't trust anyone!" she kicked him back into a wall. "You betrayed him!" dodging his retaliation, she kicked him into the ground, creating a crater beneath him by using her heel guns to make it a heavier shot. Oscar watched, wondering why she sounded so angry. She was so calm before.

"I would have died!"

"You could have died any day you were a huntsman!" she kicked him again, this time against a pillar. "You still chose that path! We all did! Why does one more threat of dying change anything?!"

"Wh-who are you-?!" he paused, eyes widening to see the emblem on her earring catch the light. "… Lune…"

"Damn straight." She punched Leo in the face, knocking him back. "And I intend to protect him… like he protected me..." She caught Ozpin as he flew at her, her back still hurting from the earlier impact against the pillar.

"Marcelle, are you alright?" he asked, looking exhausted himself.

"I will be when they've gone down." She tried to move, but she felt her back twinge in pain and she tried to hide it. But Ozpin noticed, putting a hand on her arm to signal that she shouldn't keep fighting. "I'm not gonna stop, Ozpin… I chose to be here… I chose to seek you out." She smiled, letting him rest as the students took over the fight.

"Even so, Hazel's hit you hard too many times…"

"I'll recover quickly. If you'll recall my body is young still. My recovery rate is high." She did her best to catch her breath, her semblance not enough to numb the pain. She'd probably need a few days after this to feel back to normal, and hopefully no more than that. She added, watching Nora knocking Hazel clear out of the building. "You always did know how to raise them tough, Ozpin."

"That's all their own resolve… just like you." He replied, trying to catch his breath. "… You didn't… need to protect me…" Of course, he'd feel bad after she chose to come back of her own accord. What did she see in him that was worth saving?

"If I hadn't, you might be bleeding or something." She replied, watching as the scene unfolded before them. "Can't have you putting a young boy's life in danger, Ozpin… that's not something I can condone." She chuckled. "So as a precaution… I will continue to protect you… and Oscar." They stood to continue the fight, Marcelle needing to stay behind the pillar for a moment to breathe.

"He's sheer willpower." Qrow muttered.

"We just need to get him to his limit!" Ozpin insisted. Suddenly, another girl entered from the courtyard. "Miss Belladona…"

"You know her?"

"She's a member of Miss Rose's team." He replied, glad to see the girls able to fight together. "For now, though, we need to keep hitting Hazel."

"… Right…" she sighed. The fight dragged on until the Yang reemerged from the vault, Emerald losing control at the sight. It wasn't Cinder. Suddenly there was a change in the air, the room turning red and an enormous white-skinned woman with stark white hair and black dress emerged from the ground. Her black and red eyes opened, and she let out a horrifying screech. Everyone either flinched away or stared in horror, then suddenly it vanished. Hazel and the other two were gone. Lionheart was nowhere too. They all breathed a sigh of relief, though it was a tense one. It was over.

"What was that?" The Belladonna girl asked.

"An illusion." Ozpin replied, heavily leaning on his cane. "But an accurate one… that… was Salem." Marcelle stared at Ozpin seeing something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read. What was it? It took her a moment, but then she found a word that could only begin to describe it. Strife. Qrow went to talk to Yang and Oscar fell to his knees, exhausted. Marcelle sat next to him, barely moving and trying to conserve her strength. She only kept her semblance running to prevent herself from passing out. Oscar took over, telling Qrow something after he realized it wasn't Ozpin anymore.

"He had a message… we must… get the lamp… to Atlas…" he fell over into Marcelle's arms, the girl letting him rest in her lap. Qrow nodded to her, and she nodded back.

"I'll carry him back… my semblance will keep me on my feet until we're at the house." She stated, managing to pick Oscar up and carry him, using her semblance to fuel her vitality long enough to get them back to their temporary home. Qrow let her, knowing that she had basically vowed to keep him safe in that fight. Once there, Marcelle put Oscar down to rest, going to sit on her bed and breathe. She hadn't been this tired in a long time. "Getting old, huh?" she laughed a little. "How silly…"

"You worked hard." She heard Oscar, looking up at him.

"You did too… good job, Oscar." She smiled, the boy smiling back. Oscar had to remain laying down, but they stayed up and talked for a short while, Oscar soon passing out and Marcelle watching him sleep for a moment or two. This was the path they'd chosen… how many more soul-draining fights would they endure? How would they fare when they really did go against Salem? She sighed, closing her eyes. They had a long road ahead… and she hoped that Ozpin had a plan.

* * *

((Fight scene, but Marcelle doesn't do much. I promise she'll get a better fight scene later~

-Winter Cheshire))


	7. Chapter 7

Marcelle woke the next morning, the pain from the night before duller than she expected. She sighed, still feeling her back twinge a little, but making herself sit up and get out of the bed. She noted that Oscar wasn't in his bed across the room, going to the kitchen to see him making coffee. Well, more accurately it was Ozpin. His posture just screamed Ozpin, waiting for the coffee pot to brew his morning cup. "Ozpin." He turned slowly, obviously still hurting as well.

"Good morning, Marcelle." He smiled a little, letting her walk over and stand next to him. "You're up early." He added.

"It's… a habit now, I guess." She said, looking at the counter where the cups were. "I've been waking up early ever since I left Beacon…" she sighed. "Old habits die hard, Ozpin." She added.

"Yes, well…" he smiled. "You were always a good student, Marcelle. It's not a bad habit, to be up early." He added, still staring at the coffee pot. That made Marcelle smile.

"You know…"

"I know, a watched pot never boils." He sighed, turning to her, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as sore as expected, but it still hurts quite a bit… and it looks like you're the same." She added. "Hazel… was so strong…" she muttered. "That semblance of his was terrifying…" she added, staring at her hand, realizing it was shaking a little.

"Yes, which is why I apologize for not telling you to avoid him…" he added, looking almost upset by the late realization. "I… never expected you to jump in like that."

"It's alright… I jumped in because Qrow had you and Oscar covered, so I was just trying to push him back… I should have been more careful though; my back is killing me." She laughed a little, Ozpin looking worried as he glanced up at her. "We survived, Ozpin… I think the fact that all of us made it out is… well, a miracle." She smiled. "The Fall Maiden and one of Salem's faction against us and we didn't have any student casualties?" she noted a look on his face. "What is it?"

"That girl… the one that Raven brought with her…"

"Oh, Vernal, right?" she asked, Ozpin nodding his head. "Ozpin, that was not your fault."

"But I-"

"Not. Your. Fault." She scolded him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Ozpin, don't blame yourself like that…" But something told Marcelle that no matter what she said, Ozpin was still blaming himself. Why? It wasn't his decision to bring that girl into this fight… so why? The coffee pot finally finished brewing the coffee, beeping at them before Ozpin turned it off. Marcelle let him pour the cup for himself, then her own, staring down at the brew. "… Ozpin?"

"I'm sorry… I know you're just trying to help, but…" he stopped himself, then continued. "Every innocent death in this fight feels like it's on my shoulders." He added, Marcelle sighing. She wanted him to stop thinking that way, but what other way could she convince him that it wasn't his fault?

"Well then let someone bear that burden with you." She offered her hand, Ozpin staring at her extended hand for a long while. "Ozpin… let me help… please…"

"I… cannot wipe their blood on your hands." He replied simply, Marcelle watching as he turned his head away, avoiding looking towards her. "I know… you want to help… but please, understand, that I-!" he felt her pull him into an embrace, eyes wide.

"Ozpin… please…" she said softly. "I know you're hurting… I can only imagine how many times you've felt that way, but please…" she gripped him tighter, hoping that this would be enough to convey her feelings. "I know how much it hurts… to feel that way…" Ozpin calmed down a little, putting his coffee cup down on the counter and rubbing Marcelle's back a little as he felt her shaking. "You know just as well… I blamed myself for so many years for grandfather's death… and until you talked to me about it, I couldn't let that go… it hurt every day because I felt like it was my fault… YOU saved me, Ozpin… so… please, if you won't save yourself, at least let me try…" she whispered.

"… That's a task I wouldn't put on your shoulders, Marcelle… I've dug myself a grave too deep to escape by any means." He whispered back, Marcelle hurting from those words. He wouldn't even let her try… "But." He pulled back a little, smiling up at her. "Thank you… it means so much that you would be so willing to help an old soul like me."

"… I…" Marcelle pulled back as well, looking upset. But Ozpin hadn't seen that sort of "kindness" in a very long time. She just hoped that eventually her meaning would get through that thick skull of his. She just took her coffee and went to drink it elsewhere, Ozpin watching her leave the kitchen before sighing, staring at his hands. He could still feel her arms around him. She gave very good hugs. Oscar was still too shocked to speak inside his head.

"Daydreaming about what you could have had, Oz?" He jumped at the voice, whipping around to see Qrow at the window.

"… I don't deserve any of that." He replied, shaking his head. "Her kindness is too much… she shouldn't be so willing to give me that sort of kindness…"

"It's not just kindness, Oz." Qrow sighed, shaking his head. But Ozpin wouldn't hear it, Qrow holding his tongue about what he knew Marcelle was thinking. Ozpin didn't speak again that morning. He let Oscar take over once the coffee was done, the boy's face coloring bright red. "What's up, kid?"

"He… likes her, doesn't he?" he asked, still embarrassed from that hug. It was so… warm. And he'd heard a thought cross Ozpin's mind about how good a girl she was. "Why doesn't he tell her? It's not like she's a kid…" he looked at his hands, sighing. "I on the other hand…"

"I dunno. You should ask him." Qrow stated, knowing that Marcelle wouldn't come out and say anything directly. That just wasn't her style. He just hoped that eventually Ozpin might come to terms with the celadon-haired girl's feelings that she had been harboring for so long. "After all, I'm sure he can't hide those feelings from what is essentially himself." He added, Oscar pausing and sifting through his thoughts, closing his eyes as he did so. Ozpin thought Marcelle was… a good student, a kind soul, someone that he didn't want to see hurt… his eyes shot open, mouth mildly agape. He'd thought about this while she was a student too? Granted she would have still been around 40+ years old, but still… Ozpin wanted her, even then? But he'd stopped himself because she was a student. He'd told himself no countless times and forced himself to send her off without tying her back to him so he didn't have to deal with those emotions. But when she came back, he was… happy. Elated, even. She came back…

"He… missed her…" he whispered, shocked. He'd never felt any sort of "emotion" from Ozpin, aside from urgency to leave his home at the farm and concern from when they'd fought Hazel. This was the first time he'd sensed anything that was more vulnerable and emotional. "He missed her every day she was gone from Beacon."

"That's six years of pent up stress, Oz." Qrow stated, sipping from his coffee cup. "I think it's more than enough time for you to realize… the kid even noticed." He added, chuckling. But Ozpin did not respond, Qrow soon going to the main room when the students started coming downstairs. Oscar stood in the kitchen still, not hearing a thing from Ozpin. But it was like he was brooding or something, Oscar not yet understanding why.

* * *

The day after, the group was at the train station. Ruby ran off to explore, Blake went to say goodbye to her friend, and Qrow went to put a letter in the mail box. Marcelle sat at Oscar's side, waiting for the others to come back to the meeting point. She turned to Oscar, smiling a little. He glanced at her, cheeks red. "Y-yes…?"

"No, nothing." She replied, turning back to their surroundings. She'd been watching, seeing that Oscar being in control lasted about 80 to 85% of the time. But Ozpin came out when they were alone, specifically so they could check on her without much interruption. But when she tried to turn it back on him, he retreated, leaving Oscar standing there. She sighed a little. "I'm sorry if Ozpin's making things awkward. He's avoiding me whenever I try to make it about him, so…"

"N-no no, it's-!" he stopped himself, blushing redder. "I… I'm just not sure… what to do…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning back to him.

"He obviously worries about you a lot." he glanced up at her. "He mentioned you were his student once, but… he seems to care a great deal about your well-being." He wasn't lying, and Ozpin wasn't getting mad at him or anything, so she assumed it was okay to at least say that much to Marcelle.

"He's just worried because the last time I didn't heal as fast as I could have." She chuckled, ruffling Oscar's hair. "But, I'm fine. He can stop worrying." She added.

"R-right, I'll let him know." Oscar didn't know what else to say to her. Ozpin must have kept a tight hold on his emotions with her, perhaps with everyone.

"… Is something else troubling you, Oscar?" she asked.

"No… I…" he gripped his hands into fists, debating about what he should say to her. But Ruby arrived back at the meeting point, cutting him short. The huntsmen from the train arrived, giving the group a little spiel about how there was nothing to worry about with them around, making the girls roll their eyes. But Qrow quickly came back and put a stop to their ranting, sending them off. Once he had, the group went back to chatting, but Oscar didn't speak again. And Marcelle didn't ask.

* * *

Once on the train, Oscar went exploring, Marcelle following to prevent him from getting bothered by anyone. When the Grimm attacked the train, he opened the window to see what was going on. Marcelle sighed, Umbra Falsa already in her hand. "What's going on?" Jaune asked. Oscar didn't know what to say, so Marcelle spoke up.

"Looks like Manticores… and there was something bigger, too." She replied to Jaune. "Probably a Sphinx." They all headed up to the train's roof, Oscar rushing over to Qrow. Marcelle followed, giving him cover fire. When he asked what he could do to help, she smiled. He was getting brave. When he rushed off at Qrow's instruction, she followed, a knowing look crossing Qrow's face. Marcelle just tried not to think about it, shooting a glare at the huntsman that told Oscar the turrets were protecting the passengers when they were putting them in more danger. But as the Grimm pulled away from the train, Oscar turned, eyes wide in shock.

"TUNNEL!" he called out, everyone turning to see the tunnel coming up fast. Marcelle and Oscar rushed to the nearest inlet to the car, jumping down just in time. But the huntsman wasn't so lucky. His arm was injured, and Oscar didn't know what to do. Marcelle didn't want to aggravate it either, so she didn't do anything.

"Don't touch it, Oscar."

"B-but…" Qrow and the students soon arrived, Marcelle sighing at Qrow's aggression, but surprised when Ruby and Jaune stepped forward. These kids were strong… she could only assume how much they'd been through since they'd started this journey. Ruby established a plan, Marcelle smiling. This girl was… incredible. It gave her some hope while everything else was dissolving around them.

* * *

((Secret Ozpin thoughts! Revealed by Oscar!  
On a side note, I was considering doing a short stint of scenarios for if Ozpin was still himself and Beacon never fell so I can do some fluff for Ozpin and Marcelle together. Anyone interested?

-Winter Cheshire))


	8. Chapter 8

Marcelle watched Oscar fighting, smiling a little. He was good. She turned her staff's barrel behind her and shot a manticore square in the forehead, causing it to dissolve. She didn't want to bother, she kind of just wanted to see Oscar work, but when she heard a roar behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see four manticores staring her down. She sighed, extending her staff's pointed head and waiting for one of the grimm to fly at her. With hardly any movement, she slashed it across the side, carving it in two. The rest of them came flying towards her, causing her to turn and stab and slash them until they all went down, landing back at her starting point. There were more than she expected. As Qrow and Ruby took out the Sphinx, its energy shot flew out at the tracks. Weiss put out her glyphs to keep everyone grounded, and the train cars flew down off the rails and into the snow banks below.

When she stood up, the train was wrecked, but everyone was intact and conscious. "Not bad." She smiled a little. Everyone seemed alright, and then came a voice no one was expecting. An old woman emerged from one of the train cars, walking over to the others. A "defenseless old lady", as Yang described her, Madame Maria Calavera was now a part of the group, seeing as they couldn't leave her there. Then the subject changed, Marcelle walking with Oscar as Ozpin talked about why he didn't tell the kids about the lamp, why he was so insistent upon keeping things to himself.

"Do you really think Leo was the first?!" he exclaimed. The wind blew past them and Marcelle turned to look at Oscar, seeing Ozpin's grief… his sadness… "That he didn't say those exact same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me, I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do. The secrets I keep." As he went on, he paused. "Where's… the relic?" Marcelle watched, not knowing what to do. Ozpin seemed to desperate to get the lamp back from Ruby… As things went on, Ozpin reached out. But Oscar stopped him.

"Hurry… He's… trying to stop you." Marcelle took a step and froze. "He's afraid… you'll… find out… what he's… hiding." Oscar fell to the ground, Marcelle forcing herself to move forward and kneeling next to Oscar, trying to find a way to help. He mentioned Jinn, but she wasn't listening. She didn't care. The wind was picking up, and as Ruby muttered the name, everything froze. Marcelle looked up to see the huge blue woman with gold chains stretching out and smiling.

"Wonderful." Her voice was so… other-worldly… "Tell me… what knowledge do you seek?" Jinn began her speech of who she was, Marcelle still staring. But when Oscar… no, Ozpin exclaimed that was enough, she turned back to him. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Old Man."

"Ruby. Please… Don't." Ozpin stated, looking ashamed. Ruby, however, continued. "Nooooo!" he jumped up, rushing at Ruby, and suddenly, everything went white. Marcelle stood up, looking around and trying to figure out where she was.

"Once upon a time… there stood a lonely tower." Marcelle stood and watched, eyes widening as the story unfolded. It all made sense now… Salem and Ozpin, no Ozma… whatever his name was, they were… and that was as far as she got. Her mind was spinning, swirling, everything was chaotic even though it made sense. He'd only ever mentioned Salem as an enemy… never that she had once been his beloved… never that she was once human… and never that she had birthed his children… Marcelle just stared in shock, trying to get her head on straight after this revelation. Ozpin… had no way to beat Salem. She couldn't be killed… Marcelle snapped out of it when Ruby asked what Ozpin's plan was.

"I… don't have one." This broke Marcelle's heart, seeing Oscar's eyes shedding tears. Ozpin was… crying? Suddenly, Qrow slammed his fist into Oscar's cheek, sending the boy flying into a nearby tree, Marcelle shocked. But it wasn't until Qrow said something so hurtful to Ozpin that Marcelle rushed over and dropped down next to Oscar's side, trying not to snap at Qrow. Of course, it hurt… it hurt them all… but the look on Oscar's face, Ozpin's heart must have shattered when Qrow called meeting him the worst luck. It was like being betrayed, but this time it wasn't like he could blame Salem. This was all on him. Marcelle tried to calm him down, but suddenly it wasn't Ozpin anymore. "Oscar…? What happened to Ozpin?"

"He…" the boy looked nervous. "He… he's gone. It's like he locked himself inside my head… our head?" He replied, knowing that Marcelle would be upset by that fact. He didn't want to look up and see her looking sad or upset. She stared at him, biting back her hurt and taking a deep breath. She dropped her gaze, trying to steel her nerves. Ozpin retreating was… well it was hurtful. Heart wrenching, even. How could she help him if he wouldn't let her try?

"Can he still hear us?"

"I don't know…" he replied as the others began to calm down from their rage, Maria insisting on them getting a move on.

"… Then if he can't, tell him this for me the next time he comes out." She stated. "Ozpin… I love you." She whispered, Oscar's eyes going wide. "So please… even if you won't come out around the others… please… I need to talk to you…" She pulled away from Oscar, looking like she might cry. She turned quickly, casting a sideways glare at Qrow before getting up and helping Oscar up as well. "Let's go." She said, waiting for Oscar as Ruby tried to make him feel better about not being just one of Ozpin's lives. But Marcelle knew it was pointless… that was what it might end up being… no, what it would very well end up being… They continued on their way along the path, Marcelle hoping that Ozpin would understand. She had always been taught that the heart wants what it wants, no one could change that… and her feelings had been unclear until now, too many things had been holding her back. But that was the closest she could get to the feeling for Ozpin she had… love… and she didn't mind that. But she knew he needed love… he needed someone to believe in him after what Qrow had said. If she had to be that person, she would. She didn't quite get how or why… maybe it was shock… maybe it was pity… but she didn't care, she was going to keep helping… if not for Ozpin, then for Oscar.

* * *

The group arrived at a farm house, and they headed inside, looking around cautiously. Marcelle shook off an eerie feeling, but it came right back. This house… no, this whole place. Something felt wrong. She just sighed, closing the door behind them and letting the kids move some furniture in front of the door. She watched the group split up, sticking with Oscar in a search for blankets. "… Marcelle?"

"Yes, Oscar?"

"… I'm… um…" he opened his mouth to speak when Weiss screamed from upstairs, everyone rushing to see what was wrong. In the bed were bodies. Marcelle immediately pulled everyone away from the door, telling them to all go back downstairs. Qrow inspected around the room carefully and she guarded the door.

"It's like… they fell asleep…" he stated, seeing no signs of struggle. Marcelle sighed, turning to him as he walked back to the door. "… What, you still pissed?"

"I get that you were mad, but… Qrow…" she looked up at him. "Saying THAT?"

"… I know… stupid…" he grumbled, sighing. "I'm gonna check all the other houses. Stay here with them."

"No, I'm going too." She replied. "I'm a professional too." She added. "It'll mean less time in the snow for you, too." She added, the two of them heading to check out the other houses. But it was all the same. Bodies, like the people had just gone to bed and died there… no struggle, no nothing. Marcelle came back, shivering a little as she and Qrow came back inside. They dusted the snow off and Marcelle went right to the fire, noting Oscar keeping an eye on her. Qrow explained their findings and Marcelle continued to warm up as the kids went to start getting an idea of what they would eat and if there were any transportation vehicles to get them out of here as fast as possible the next morning. Maria perused the bookshelf and looked for something to read, a story as she mentioned for before bed time. Oscar sighed, but then went to sit with Marcelle.

"Are you alright?"

"I didn't bring anything heavier to wear, so…" she grumbled, shaking a little. "I didn't know we'd be heading north… I mean, sure I live near Atlas but snowstorms?" she grumbled. "It's freezing… leggings and sleeveless shirts are NOT warm enough." She added, Oscar chuckling. He rubbed her back a little, pausing.

"Did you… mean what you said to Ozpin?"

"I meant every word… and it doesn't just apply to him…" she stated, Oscar looking up at her. "It applies to you too… I will protect… I will fight… and I will not let it some sad, empty world with an inevitable war on the way stop me from living." She stated, Oscar staring at her. How was she so… determined? Everything felt broken, how could she still be so insistent on all this?

"I…" he felt her wrap an arm around his head, pulling him to her shoulder.

"Oscar… I know you must be trying so hard… and it must be insane, the situation you're in… but…" she smiled a little. "You're not alone, okay? I know what it's like to be different, with no one around who can tell you how it feels… what you should do…" she pressed her lips against the top of his head, feeling him lean into her a little. "I promise… I won't let go, Oscar…"

"… Thank you, Marcelle." She heard Oscar's and Ozpin's voices overlapped for just a second, and it didn't seem like Oscar even noticed. But she didn't bring it up. She was just glad Ozpin heard her too. As Maria continued to read, Oscar got up and went to check on dinner, Marcelle going over to her.

"Miss Calavera?"

"Yes?" she looked up, eyes widening for a second. "Oh, Marcelle… what is it?"

"… I have… a question for you." She added, Maria closing the book, her finger in the page where she had stopped. "Grandmother spoke a few times, of a woman who had once been a strong fighter with your name… who had since grown old and only communicated through letters…" she stared at the woman before her, suspicions about the old woman bubbling since they'd met. "Did you…?"

"You really are Henry's granddaughter, aren't you?" she smiled. "I fought along side him a few times… while he was hiding your secret."

"You… knew?"

"I learned it accidentally, but yes… I was let in on it." She replied, sighing. "Your grandfather mentioned that he was going to take a break upon his grandchild's birth… and when you turned 10, I visited… saw you… and well, he ended up explaining it all to me…"

"… I… see…" she smiled. "I remembered mother taking me to my room, saying that I had to stay there and stay quiet… I assumed it would have been because of something like that…"

"I never thought after all this time, you wouldn't even be a day over 20…" she laughed. "Your old man wasn't kidding… about you being forever young."

"It's not forever." She stated, shaking her head. "There are times I wish… I had been normal…" she thought back to Ozpin before the school had been destroyed… she thought back to when her parents had disappeared… to when her grandfather died… if she had been "older", then maybe she'd have been faster… stronger… been able to save them…

"Do you… have family left?"

"Not direct family, no." she replied. "The cousins… their kids… their grandkids…" she sighed. "That's about it…" she shrugged. "But it can't be helped… cursed living involves losing everything… doesn't it?" she smiled, Maria staring at her. "So, while I can… I will protect everyone I can… and I won't let good things slip away if I can help it." Ruby and Weiss called for dinner, Marcelle turning to them and smiling. "They may no longer be innocent, but… at least they are good souls…"

* * *

((I hope you're all up to date on RWBY Volume 6~ I'm trying not to put up any content from chapters that aren't released to everyone, so don't worry too much about spoilers if you watch the most current episodes available without Rooster Teeth First.

In any case, I'm ready to post the next chapter but it probably won't go up till next week. So I hope you're all looking forward to it~

-Winter Cheshire))


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, everyone was exhausted, even Marcelle. She assumed it was because she'd stayed up, a wave of insomnia hitting her. But everyone seemed so listless. It was odd to the huntress. They all seemed like the types to get up and go… what was wrong with them? Then when Qrow's semblance added to their misfortune and popped the tire on the cart, things only went downhill. Everyone was questioning the decision to go to Atlas, but Ruby stood up for it again. Marcelle was glad she wasn't the only one who was sticking up for Ozpin's choices. But then Ruby almost gave in, pausing and holding the lamp out over the well. Marcelle wasn't going to let her just leave it, she'd go get it if she had to. Suddenly, Ruby screamed, dropping the lamp and claiming that something was down there, and she saw it staring at her. She and her team then went down into the well after the lamp. Oscar sighed as Qrow demanded he fix the tire, heading back inside to drink again. He got up from his seat on the stairs to go look for something to fix the tire, Marcelle going with him as Maria sat on the stairs and continued to read the book she had with her.

"You okay?" Marcelle asked Oscar as he went to retrieve a tire pump from the nearby shed where the cart had come from.

"… Not really… but I guess I'm the only one who's been around this kind of stuff so…" he shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you know your stuff." She chuckled, patting his head. He looked up at her, smiling a little. She was always reassuring… it was nice that someone thought highly of him and not just the being inside of him. Sure, Ruby kind of saw him, but he assumed that everyone else just saw him as the new Ozpin. That bothered him a lot. "Can you show me how it works?"

"Sure." He took the pump outside and began explaining it to her when Maria jumped from her seat, throwing the book to the cart and hurrying over to the well. "What's with her?"

"Miss Calavera?" Marcelle walked over, wondering what had gotten her so worked up.

"Those kids are in danger." She stated, turning to Marcelle. "Have you fought Apathy before?"

"What?" Marcelle's heart dropped suddenly, shock marring her face. "Oh gods, those things are here?" she looked down into the well, leaving Umbra Falsa with Oscar and making sure her cane was at her side. She picked up Maria, turning to Oscar. "We'll be back, be ready to leave." She added, jumping down.

"Over there." The old woman pointed with her cane and the two ran over to where they heard gunshots.

"Of all the things…" Marcelle muttered, and at the older woman's instruction, they ran back towards the place they came into the waterways. But the Apathy were everywhere, around every corner and behind every bend. When they made it to a cellar, Marcelle turned to make a stand. As the grimm screeched and everyone else fell to the ground, Marcelle only fell to one knee. "It's been a VERY long time…" she couldn't run to get Umbra Falsa from Oscar, and this space was no place to let loose with that… There was hardly enough room to swing her cane.

"Marcelle!" Ruby exclaimed, wondering why it seemed easier for her to move. "We have to run!"

"Ruby, it's okay… I'll stay here, just get everyone up and out that exit." she didn't turn, gripping her cane's handle. "For Argris…" she whispered, whipping the cane out and slamming it into the nearest Apathy, her eyes ablaze with an almost neon blue. Her semblance was running full throttle, and her body was moving almost on its own. She hadn't fought these things since that mission all that time ago…

* * *

 _Flashback: Marcelle's 2_ _nd_ _Year at Beacon_

"A mission to where?" Marcelle asked, Argris grinning at his team leader as she sat with Noir and Alder at the lunch table.

"It's a small farmstead out near the edge of Vale that someone wants cleaned up. But the past few times they tried, someone died or went missing, so they think it's a grimm. They want us to investigate."

"Us in particular, or they just thought that a bunch of kids learning to be huntsmen would be a cheaper alternative?" Noir asked, his pessimistic side showing through.

"Probably that, but it's okay isn't it?" Argris grinned. "I really love old farmhouses. I want to see it."

"Eeeh, you really love that old farm aesthetic, huh?" Alder laughed, Marcelle staring at Argris. He hardly ever looked THIS happy… She sipped at her drink, sighing once she was done.

"Alright… we'll take it." She stated, smiling a little up at him, his eyes lighting up. "However…" she turned to Argris with a serious look. "That sort of environment might be worse than it sounds in the mission… so you do NOT separate to go explore. Got it?" she asked, Argris nodding and grinning at her. "Good. Let's go put in for that mission, then."

* * *

 _Arrival at the Mission Spot:_

Marcelle glanced around as Alder thanked their airship driver, Noir keeping tabs on Argris as they walked to the overlook above the farm area. It was huge, but the place itself was abandoned… empty… no signs of people or animals anywhere… no sign of Grimm either, though. It was eerily quiet. "Wow, look at it…" Argris stated, looking out over the cliff with Marcelle. "It's… huge…"

"That main estate looks like the best place to bed down…" Alder smiled. "Leader, shall we do a perimeter check?"

"… Yes." She replied, eyes not leaving the sight. What was this uneasy feeling? "But we stay in a group… it's not safe to split off in twos." She added, Alder nodding. "We start from the base of the cliff, walk around the outside first… spiral inward towards the house… we check every building and every shed… no clue is too small… we need to know all we can about what we're fighting." She stated, the others nodding.

Once they made it to the "house", Marcelle went upstairs to the rooms, seeing them all empty of any signs of recent life… it was like time stopped, the people vanished, and everything was left intact. What sort of a Grimm did things like this? She sighed, heading back downstairs. This was new to her, but she'd have to figure it out soon if they wanted to get back to Beacon. She paused, wondering why she wanted to get back so badly…

"Marcelle?" Alder was making them dinner with the provisions they'd brought with them when she walked back into the main room, Noir setting up a sleeping area and Argris inspecting the interior of the house since it was safe. "Are you okay?" he asked, noting a look on her face. "Is it still bothering you?" he asked.

"… Something feels off, Alder…" she muttered. "It's… strange."

"We should eat… get some rest… it's been a long day." Noir stated. But all through the night, Marcelle didn't want to sleep. Something felt off… she stayed up all night, hearing something under the house. But she did not move. What was this feeling?

When the others woke the next morning they were all sluggish, the whole atmosphere changed… it was almost depressing. "Leader, can we go on more missions? It's nice to be away from school… no work… I can enjoy the architecture too~" Argris said, wandering the barn they were checking on. Noir was silent but his eyes were hitting the floor more often. Alder too, he was… well, not slouching but it was as close as Alder got to it.

"What is it with you three? Have some chocolate." She shoved a piece of chocolate at them before continuing. "I've never seen the three of you be so depressing…" she added, the others staring at her. "We're here to work… stop slacking off." She turned to glare at them, making them all jump. Her eyes flashed neon blue. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we get back to warmer beds and comfier living. Right?"

"Haha, yes, Leader." Argris smiled, Alder nodding and Noir sighing a little but seeming better. The group went along doing their work, soon arriving at a well. Marcelle looked into it, eyes widening. Something moved. But that sort of space was bad for her to use Umbra Falsa in, it wasn't wide enough.

"What is it?" Alder asked.

"… There was another entrance… to the waterway." Noir stated, pointing towards the outer edge of the settlement. "It's wider…"

"Really…?" Marcelle looked to Noir, who nodded his head. "Then let's go." She smiled, the other two surprised. Why was she suddenly happy?

"Noir…?" Alder asked, but his team mate shook his head. Noir knew, thanks to his semblance, why Marcelle really wanted to back to school… why she didn't want to go anywhere. Noir's semblance was to see whom the person he used it on was thinking about. And Marcelle's person was… well, their headmaster. It shocked him so bad at first that he almost dropped his coffee cup. But he didn't want to tell anyone since she was a student and he was a teacher, and an older one at that.

"Let's go… she really wants to get back." He stated, Argris chuckling and walking with them, seeming to have their energy back now. But that wasn't going to last long.

* * *

"Argris! Argris, get up!" Marcelle called, panicked. They'd just walked 30 feet in and suddenly they were all exhausted. Noir was trying to reach his partner, but he was too far in and Noir's body too heavy to move. Alder was trying to fire a shot at the grimm before them, but he could barely lift his sword to load the barrel. Marcelle was on her knees, trying to force herself to move. These things… they were draining their energy. It was terrifying. Marcelle shook her head, biting her lip and pushing herself to her feet. The grimm screeched again and Argris looked so defeated… They grasped his shoulder and Marcelle snapped, her eyes suddenly blazing neon blue. "HANDS OFF!" she pushed off one foot, taking Umbra Falsa and slashing the grimm across the face, using the gun to shoot into the heart of them and push herself back away, grabbing Argris along the way. Argris's arm was turning grey, Marcelle gasping a little at the sight. The group managed to pull out of the exit, Noir caving in the exit with his weapon before they all took a breath.

"Marcelle, I'll carry him." Alder stated, the girl finally letting go of her friend. Noir grasped his leader's shoulder, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you…" he whispered, Marcelle turning to him. "Thank you… for saving Argris…"

"I…" she looked at her hands. "I saved…?" she looked like she would cry, the two not understanding for a while. Once they'd called for transport, she explained it to them. What happened in that forest back home… when her grandfather died… They did their best to comfort her after she was done, nearly in tears. Argris was still out, his arm still grey. But he was safe… breathing…

Once back at school, Ozpin explained to them why Marcelle was the only one who was able to act. "Your semblance, Vitality, is one that can counteract the Apathy." He stated. "Though it doesn't kick in immediately… you used it well." He stated as Argris was being treated in the infirmary. The Apathy were monsters that stole the will to go on from people, and Marcelle's semblance was one of the few things that was able to counteract it. Marcelle just sat at Argris' side for a while, Ozpin surprised.

"What's bothering you?" he asked after the other two went to get something for them to eat.

"My semblance… I thought it was useless…" she whispered, Ozpin noting tears in her eyes. "It did nothing for me when I was trying to save grandfather… I… I couldn't…" she sobbed, Ozpin suddenly feeling a little awkward. He'd never seen her openly cry like this. She just usually started rubbing the tears away.

"… I'm sure your semblance, whether you noticed or not, helped him go on as long as he did." He replied, Marcelle looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "He told me that when he fought alongside you, your Semblance gave him strength to push on even when he was feeling old and frail. I'm sure that last fight was no exception." He added, Marcelle's tears welling up again. "You did your family proud…" he added, patting her head a little, making her sob a little and try desperately to hide her tears. He just smiled a little, hoping she would calm down before the other two came back. He really wanted to hold her hand and keep her close so she would calm down faster. But he couldn't… if anyone saw them it would be bad for them both. So he kept his distance, but just enough.

 _: Flashback End_

* * *

Marcelle used her semblance to fight off the Apathy's effects, but there were so many. She heard Ruby telling Blake to get up, noting the girl having fallen to her side. Marcelle cursed, seeing a few of the Apathy get past her, but if she stopped to go after them, she would likely get grabbed. The thought of what they did to Argris' arm crossed her mind and she did her best to take out as many as she could, hoping that they wouldn't be able to grab the faunus girl. Then she felt a light at her back, turning to see a blinding silver. When she opened her eyes, the Apathy had stopped moving. She took the opportunity to attack the ones closest to Blake and back up a little from the group of them. But not a moment later, they began to move again, and the group once again fell to their knees at the screech of the monsters.

"Damn it…" Marcelle continued to try and fight as Maria went over to Ruby, asking her what color her eyes were. Not long after, Marcelle felt the light again. But this time it was stronger… and it dissolved the Apathy. She stood in shock, a small smile soon coming to her face. Ruby was strong indeed. And the stories her grandfather mentioned about another silver-eyed warrior began to make more sense. She and the others made it out, rushing to the cart and bike.

* * *

Once on their way, Marcelle was dozing off next to Oscar, the boy wondering what made her so tired. "Are you okay?" he asked, the girl smiling a little.

"It's been a long time… since I used my semblance that much… all at once." She said, the others turning to her. "Vitality is ridiculously harsh." She stated. "It can get you through a hard time, but after I use it this much at once against something like the Apathy in a large group like that…" she yawned. "I start to fall asleep and I'm going to be exhausted for a couple of days…" she added.

"Days?" Ruby asked, looking surprised. "Your semblance does that to you?"

"Unfortunately." She smiled. "It's okay… I'll be alright, I just need to sleep… eat some chocolate… I'll recover fast enough." She opened a chocolate bar and bit into it. "But I sleep much heavier when I recover from using my semblance, so I might be hard to wake up… sorry if I become a hindrance."

"It's okay, Uncle Qrow sleeps heavy too." Ruby grinned, Qrow scoffing a little at the statement. "Did you need to sleep now?" she asked.

"I think it would be a bad idea to fall asleep right now." She chuckled. "But I will later on… thanks." She nodded to Ruby, sharing her chocolate with the group and telling them the story about what happened back when she was on that fateful mission that caused Argris' arm to become damaged, making it much harder on him as a huntsman. As they continued along the path, Oscar felt her leaning on his shoulder, blushing a little when he realized she was falling asleep. But she was warm… and he was glad that she was comfortable enough to fall asleep, even for a little while.

* * *

((New chapter~ Marcelle's semblance at work~  
Maybe next time I'll have some sort of actual shipping lol.  
Nothing illegal, I promise.

-Winter Cheshire))


	10. Chapter 10

They spent a while longer riding along in silence, Marcelle having continued sleeping. Oscar letting her lean on his shoulder as she rested, the others remaining quiet. He wondered why she was so comfortable with him, but maybe it was because he was just another one of Ozpin's lives? No… this was different. He could tell, the way she looked at Ozpin and the way she looked at him were different. He let her stay there, cheeks still red and doing his best not to think about how close she was or how warm she felt. As the group continued down the snowy path and Marcelle woke up from a bump in the road, and Ruby wanted to break the silence.

"So, Marcelle…?"

"Yes, Ruby?" she asked, Oscar jumping a little, having been lost in thought while she was resting, earning a pat on the back from Marcelle.

"Um… I had a question… about when you started attending Beacon." Marcelle sat upright, smiling. "So you began attending after Ironwood brought you there, right?"

"Yes, the General brought me in for who knows what reason… but I didn't really ask… when I woke up after fighting the Grimm, I was in the infirmary at the academy already." She shrugged her shoulders. "My grandmother thought it was a conspiracy, to take her last living descendant away from home." She added. "But it worked out well, considering that Ozpin taught me a lot more than I could have learned at home."

"So… Ozpin tutored you?"

"… You could call it that, yes." She smiled. The group seemed to shy away at the mention of Ozpin, but Ruby looked like she wanted to know. "Ozpin was good friends with my family long before I was born… he knew the last "cursed child" of the Lune Family, too…" she looked down at her lap as Yang continued to drive. "Granny told me… that Ozpin was a good man, so she trusted him both with my secret and with my teachings…" she gripped her hand into a fist. "And I still trust him."

"How can you trust him after all that's happened?" Oscar asked in a whisper, making Marcelle turn to him with a small smile.

"Because… he didn't bring me into this fight after he told me that secret… he gave me the choice… I could have chosen to run… I could have chosen to leave and never come back… he let me graduate Beacon and leave with no strings attached." She replied, turning to the others as they stared at her. "I chose to be here… And I choose to trust Ozpin…" she stated simply. "And if I end up regretting that choice, no one is to blame but myself." She added. "Not Ozpin… not Salem… only me." Those words seemed to stick in their minds for a while, as no one responded for a good few minutes. Marcelle sighed, shaking her head. "Geez, don't go silent like that, you all look like you're sulking… you're all adults, aren't you?" she laughed a little. "Well, except Oscar."

"Hey…" he grumbled, Marcelle ruffling his hair.

"Just saying." She smiled, Oscar's cheeks coloring again.

"So, I have a question." Weiss piped up, Marcelle turning to her. "Do you still talk to your teammates?"

"… To be honest… Not as much as I'd like. We try, but… Noir's the only one I talk to on a somewhat regular basis… Alder travels the world and often forgets to check his scroll or just doesn't charge it… I normally don't know where he is. I occasionally get post cards from places he's been, but he doesn't stay for long enough to send one back. And Argris, well…" she looked a little sad at the mention of him. "I haven't seen or heard from him since I graduated…"

"Maybe he's just busy enjoying architecture around the world…? Or something?" Ruby attempted, Weiss rolling her eyes at the silver-eyed girl.

"I'd… like to believe that." She smiled. Oscar pat her back a little, making her glance at him, seeing him smile reassuringly.

"I'm sure that's it." He replied, Marcelle nodding her head. Oscar was the one talking, but it seemed like he was using Ozpin's knowledge of his former students. She wondered why, though… was it because Ozpin was trying to help without making himself known? But then she turned to Maria, the skull on her cane making Marcelle wonder.

"There's one thing… I wanted to ask about…" Marcelle watched Maria, who was still staring out at the path they were leaving behind. "… How did you lose your eyes, Miss Calavera…?" she asked softly, Maria tensing for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose Henry never got to tell you…" she turned to look, Marcelle shaking her head. "Alright… I'll tell you." As she told her tale, Marcelle noted the other's expressions, especially Qrow's, turn to one of surprise, shock, and awe. Miss Maria Calavera was the legendary Grimm Reaper. She'd lost her eyes to someone that Marcelle had heard of before.

"A girl with bear-trap teeth and scales. Yellow eyes and a clock at her side." Marcelle stated, Maria turning to nod at her.

"That's right…" she continued her tale, Marcelle staring down at her lap when Maria mentioned the actual event, soon finishing her tale and leaving everyone wide-eyed in horror as she closed her story.

"But the stories about you… I based my weapon off of yours." Qrow stated, Marcelle smiling when she heard that. "I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper."

"Well I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you're well on your way." Maria replied.

"How can you say that?" Blake asked.

"Child, a huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end." Maria turned, looking solemn. "But after I lost my eyes, I only ever looked after myself. Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight." She paused. "Afraid someone would find me again… finish what the others started… You shouldn't aspire to be like me. Especially when some of you are clearly stronger already. It's… comforting… seeing that your generation seems up to the task of inheriting this world. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in better shape."

"Well… maybe you can do something now." Ruby, with her ever infectious spark, smiled. "Teach me to use my powers the way you did." She added, Maria turning to look at her. Before anyone could speak, Ruby's scroll began to ring. It was Jaune. The group looked up, all seeing the hillside above the white snowy path. A warmer breeze came down as they were climbing the hill.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Argus." Yang said after they made it to the top, staring down at the port city. Marcelle smiled, staring out at the sea past the wall and the buildings.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the sea…" she whispered, Oscar looking over at her, seeing her smiling.

"You've been to the ocean before?"

"Yes… a very long time ago…" she whispered, turning to him. "With my parents." She said as they arrived in the city itself, Yang locking up her bike and their cart as the rest of the group looked around for the other part of their party. Marcelle, though, was mostly watching the fascination on Oscar's face.

"Cute boy Oz!" Marcelle turned to see Nora jump and knock Oscar over, the boy landing with a thud and getting the wind knocked out of him by the energetic girl. Marcelle chuckled, helping Oscar up after he sat up on his own.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah…" his cheeks colored a little, making Marcelle smile. They all headed into Argus, soon finding out that the party that went ahead was staying with Jaune's sister and her wife. Marcelle was glad to see everyone able to relax for a while, but she felt almost uncomfortable in this environment. She stayed mostly near Oscar, the boy noticing and letting her stay close. Once they had dinner, Oscar followed Marcelle outside to breathe, noting her posture become way more relaxed outside away from everything.

"Sorry." He turned to her when she spoke at last, seeing her looking upset.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I… don't handle kids too well…"

"Huh…?" he paused, staring at her.

"Little kids stare right into your soul… it's unnerving."

"Pff." Oscar held back his laugh to a chuckle, Marcelle turning to him with a pout. "S-sorry… i-its fine if you aren't good with them but…" he laughed a little. "Is THAT why you were so uncomfortable?"

"… I don't handle it well… my cousins were almost never allowed to see me, save for a few… and their kids, well, I've never had to deal with anyone under the age of 6, and they were all quiet, reserved kids… so babies are foreign to me… I don't wanna hurt them or anything…" she seemed really bothered by it, Oscar rubbing her shoulder a little. "I've only ever known weapons… fighting… anything as innocent as a baby is… fragile, you know?" she turned to him, Oscar smiling.

"It's okay…" he smiled. "You wouldn't hurt the kid, you're careful enough." He added, the woman shaking her head adamantly. "You'd do fine, Marcelle." He reassured her. He was surprised that something like that could get her so wound up. Marcelle took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Thanks…" she turned to him, smiling a little. "Was it that obvious?"

"I guess only to me." He smiled back. "Ozpin… even though he locked himself up in my… our head, his feelings of worry still show clearly enough for you. I guess I can kind of see the difference when you're tense and when you're not…" He added, rubbing the back of his neck. "He seems to know all your mannerisms, nervous ticks too…"

"I see…" she nodded, patting Oscar's head. "Well tell him thank you but I'm fine." She removed her hand, Oscar feeling like she had taken her hand away faster than the last time. But then he noticed her glancing over her shoulder, turning to see a few heads of multiple colors of hair ducking away from the window. "Ahh, there they go again… spying."

"What…?"

"Yang's been half spying since we got to Brunswick Farms, she was doing it while we were on the path here too… guess now Nora's joined her… and I think Jaune's sister?" she chuckled. "Goodness, I hope they don't think I'm doing anything illegal." She sighed. Oscar's face colored, his mouth agape. "I promise I won't, though."

"Th-th-that's… I… uh… I mean-!" he fumbled for words, Marcelle patting his head, making his face color even redder. But he didn't pull away.

"Easy there, Oscar." She said, heading back towards the door, opening it and hearing Nora and Yang and Saffron jump and rush somewhere to hide their ridiculous grins. "Next time, might I suggest NOT making it so obvious?" she asked, smiling when she found them, all three still grinning. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Sorry sorry." Saffron chuckled.

"You two are SERIOUSLY too sweet though." Nora said. "I mean, c'mon… everyone KNOWS you dote on cute boy Oz." she added, Marcelle rolling her eyes at Nora's air heart to emphasize her meaning.

"I dote because he isn't used to this lifestyle like you all are… even with the training and the knowledge, its different for him." She added. "Besides…"

"He's ADORABLE, right?" Yang grinned, patting her back.

"Yes, well… W-wait, what?" Marcelle's face colored, Nora and Saffron joining in Yang's grinning. "Yang!"

"You didn't deny it~" she laughed, Marcelle covering her face with one hand. She'd been bested by the blonde jokester of the group. Yang got her to admit that she thought Oscar was cute.

"I'm sure in a few years when he'd older, you two will be very happy~" Saffron stated, Marcelle's face coloring even redder. She turned away almost mechanically, Nora and Yang both looking at Jaune's sister in shock that she'd said it so openly. They turned back to Marcelle, seeing steam nearly blowing out of her ears and her entire complexion turning flushed.

"I think we broke her." Yang said, Nora nodding her head, Saffron smiling a little more at the celadon-haired huntress.

"She'd really blushing, huh?" Nora added, Marcelle standing so she was facing the wall, tucking herself into the corner. Marcelle stayed there for a while, trying to calm down as Saffron went to care for her child and Yang and Nora walked off too.

"Marcelle…?" she jumped at the voice, turning to see Oscar. "Are you okay?" A thought crossed Marcelle's mind of Oscar being older and she immediately clamped her mouth shut, nodding her head and rushing off to be by herself, trying to calm down. Yang and Nora grinned at one another, something sparking an idea in their heads.

"We're having girl talk?"

"Oh yeah." Yang and Nora fist-bumped, the plan set in motion.

* * *

((Sorry for delay, I've been sick... hopefully I'll keep up this week, we'll see...

I hope you like it~

-Winter Cheshire))


	11. Chapter 11

The air was tense, and though Marcelle wanted to jump in and protect him, she refrained. This was something they had to work out on their own. This was something between friends that they had to take care of. If it got too heated, of course she'd jump in... but it just brought back memories... memories of her own team. Of how they'd left things. "Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed, the blonde not letting up the grip he had on Oscar's overalls. This snapped Marcelle out of her thoughts, and the look on Oscar's face prompted her to action.

"Jaune." Marcelle had her hand on Jaune's shoulder a split second later, her eyes blazing bright blue, but the blonde didn't turn to her. He just noted the scared look on Oscar's face. He turned away and went upstairs, Marcelle straightening Oscar's overalls before patting his shoulder. But Oscar could tell she was bothered. Ruby and the others went to do their own thing, Oscar just standing there for a few moments, not looking up at the woman at his side. Suddenly, he just got up and left. Marcelle followed without missing a beat. They walked for blocks, not speaking a word. But once it got dark, Marcelle sighed. "Oscar."

"I'm not going back." He replied, Marcelle still walking a few steps behind him so as not to upset him. But as time passed, she got more concerned.

"Oscar…"

"Why won't you just let me leave, Marcelle? Is it because of Ozpin? That's why everyone else wanted me to leave…" he replied, the woman still following him. He didn't want to turn and look at her, he knew she would be sad… crying, maybe? That would only draw him back. He didn't want to go back… no one wanted him around anymore.

"Oscar, I'm not calling his name." she replied, making him stop walking. "Oscar…" she caught up to him, hand on his shoulder. "And I won't let you leave because I can't let you get hurt…" she added. "I made you AND Oz a promise, Oscar… so please." She whispered. "If you won't come back, then at least let me keep you company?" He finally turned, seeing her smiling at him. "Besides, you'll get sick. It's cold out right now." She added, motioning to the snow on the ground. "Please?"

"… Why do you care so much?" he asked, not wanting to hear that it had anything to do with Ozpin, but somehow knowing that must at least play a role. "I won't be me much longer, so not like it matters." He muttered, Marcelle not wavering as she smiled at him.

"I was told… that it matters not what you see… but the soul you feel from others, when you fall in love…" she stated. "And though your soul and Ozpin's are merging, you are NOT the same person… not the same soul." She pet his head, a distant look in her eyes. "Your soul draws me to you, Oscar…" she added. "Not Ozpin's… The draws are separate… and unfortunately for me that means I'm not going anywhere… because I have two people I care about standing right here."

"… You care too much…" he shook his head, reaching out and taking her hand. "… But thank you."

"And I care because I want to…" she pulled him into a hug. "Oscar, you may not see it as I do, but whatever time you have left… I want to make sure you're satisfied with it. It's your life, and whatever you choose to do, I would follow." She added. He stood there as she held him, leaning against her shoulder.

"Marcelle…" he didn't have time left, but he wanted to stay… he wanted to help… and he wanted to stand with the others, and Marcelle too. As upset as he was, he knew that he couldn't just up and leave. "I… I have some things to do, then… before we get back." Marcelle pulled away from the hug slowly, smiling still.

"Alright then. For starters…" she nuzzled him, making his face turn red. "I think some new clothes are in order." She added, ruffling his hair, making his face turn bright red. He supposed that she was already pretty well tuned to what he was thinking about, considering that they talked about it on the train and the night before when she was avoiding the "girl talk" the others were having.

"W-well I was already going to…" he paused, digging into his pocket to find that his wallet wasn't there.

"I don't think you can buy anything without this." She waved it in front of him, still smiling. "So instead I'll treat you."

"W-wait, no I can't let you do that-!" he panicked, but something told him that she wouldn't let him tell her otherwise. She took him to a store and picked up some new gear for him, earning mild protest from him along the way. Once he tried them on for size and they headed to the counter, the shop-keep smiled at them.

"You two are so cute." She chuckled as she rang them up. Marcelle just smiled, Oscar standing next to her. "Are you in training to enter the academy, young man?" she asked Oscar, but Marcelle got to the answer first.

"He's just improving on his old look, is all." She smiled. "He's already in training."

"Oh, wonderful." She smiled, Oscar looking up at Marcelle and seeing that she was completely calm, not fumbling at all over the question or taking a long time to answer. When they were done, they headed back, and he thought to ask her.

"You didn't miss a beat back there."

"It comes with years of dealing with it myself." She replied. "After all… when you don't look old enough to be a huntress, you have to get good at making excuses… gotta be good at making up half-truths to steer them clear of asking how old you are and all that." She ruffled his hair. "Now if Ozpin wouldn't be such a stiff and teach you these things himself it would be easier… but seeing as he's sulking I'll step in and assist with that."

"… Thanks." He walked with her to the store next, grabbing a couple of things for the meal he would prepare as an apology to the others, Marcelle glad that he wasn't strung up on it all. They made it back to the house, Oscar preparing the meal while Marcelle assisted, though he didn't let her do much.

"A boy who can cook, huh?" she chuckled.

"My mom always told me that if you can cook, you're a good partner… so…" he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. He felt her ruffle his hair again, turning to see her smiling.

"Yes, that does help…" she added, Oscar turning back to the food prep before putting the casserole in the oven. He turned to Marcelle again, smiling. "Shall we go try on that new combat gear of yours?" she asked, the boy nodding again and going to change into it.

"Where do you think the others are?" he asked as he undressed from his farm boy outfit, Marcelle standing guard outside the door.

"Probably looking for you." She stated, hearing the clothing stop moving. "After all… they worry about you, too… you're a part of the group… Nora seems to be quite attached." She added, Oscar smiling a little. He put on his new clothes, opening the door so Marcelle could inspect it. "Looks good." She added, Oscar adjusting the belts on his wrists. In fact there were a lot of belts, now that she took a good look at it. "When did you get all those?"

"At the shop." He said, looking a little nervous. "I… thought they looked cool." He added, making her smile. "Besides, you wear a lot of belts, too…" he looked up, seeing her looking a little stunned by his comment. She looked down at her own uniform, taking a minute before laughing a little. "Wh-what's so funny?" he asked her.

"I had almost forgotten…" she looked at him again, smiling still. "All these belts… and hand-forged buckles…" she heard talking outside, going over with Oscar without continuing her tale. He opened the door and greeted the others, Marcelle watching and still smiling, though not as much as earlier. This was… nostalgic to her. When they all settled down for their meal, Oscar decided that he should bring it up again.

"So… about all those belts…" she smiled, having finished eating just then. She wiped her mouth and sipped her drink before looking up. "Why do you wear them?"

"Because they are each a reminder." She stated. "Every last belt on this uniform is a reminder of someone I'd vowed to keep safe, or someone I promised to see again." She added. "I have one for Alder… Noir… Argris… I have one each for my parents…" she looked up at the others. "I have one for Ozpin… and now something tells me I need one for each of you." She added, all of them smiling at that comment. "They are incredibly strong, and the only time they get cut is when I cut them myself…" she added. "And I only cut them when I've lost someone and I can confirm that they are dead…" she ruffled Oscar's hair. "I haven't had to since I left Beacon… when granny passed away."

"So… they're not just for looks?" Nora asked, making Marcelle smile.

"No, but I think they look cool too." She added, Nora grinning back at her.

"Did you make the buckles yourself?" Ruby asked, noting that each buckle was different upon closer inspection. "They're really detailed."

"Yes, I did." She smiled. "I can only make them at home, though…" she added. "I need granny's forge to make them this nice."

"Wow, so you can fight AND forge your own stuff?"

"Hehe, I made pretty much the whole outfit I'm wearing." Marcelle replied with a smile. "I was taught at a young age to be self sufficient when it came to things like repairing my own hunting uniform and other things, and eventually that became a will to make my own outfits since no one sold things that I thought would be good for combat."

"Oscar, you lucky dog." Saffron giggled, making both Marcelle and Oscar blush profusely and made the rest of the room giggle. But they didn't deny it, the two just smiling at one another through the embarrassment.

* * *

((Sorry it took so long, a combination of getting sick, having vertigo, and work killed me...  
Oscar and Marcelle have a bond now! Not just an arbitrary connection thanks to Ozpin! Progress!  
What will happen next time? Stay tuned to find out!

-Winter Cheshire))


	12. Chapter 12

((WARNING: This chapter also includes information from episode 12 of Season 6 so if you haven't watched yet or don't want spoilers, please don't read until it's available to everyone! Otherwise, you have been warned.))

* * *

The night before they enacted their plan, Marcelle stared at the ceiling and tried her best to clear her head. The thought of going up against the Atlas military was scary for her. She didn't know why, but it just was. She thought back on it for a long time, pinning it on all the yelling she associated with the military when they pestered her grandfather for weapons or enhancements or plans… she sighed again, not noticing Oscar standing at the door. "Marcelle?" She bolted up, turning to Oscar with a small smile.

"Oscar… sorry, what is it?" she asked. He walked in, sitting next to her and leaning his head on her shoulder. "… Oscar…?" she felt something change, looking at the boy as he looked back up. But it was no longer his stare. It had been a while, but Marcelle would never forget that look. "… Ozpin…?" he smiled a little, pressing his forehead against her shoulder and smiling to himself.

"Oscar was very upset with me… he said I needed to apologize." He added. "… Forgive me, Marcelle… I should have been there for you and yet all I did was run…"

"… You did no such thing, Ozpin." She rubbed his head a bit, smiling softly. "You only need to apologize for leaving me alone for so long… I was starting to think I'd never see you again." She added. "Though because I did the same to you for six years, even that is minor…" she turned, smiling still.

"Well, I told you… to go be free for a while…" he smiled. "I'm just sorry it couldn't have lasted longer." He nuzzled against her shoulder a little, Marcelle still rubbing his head.

"It was long enough… I was starting to miss you." She added, Ozpin chuckling a little at how open she was being about her own feelings. "I…"

"I heard…" he replied, earning a nod from her. They sat in mildly awkward silence for a while, Marcelle wanting to say something. But words wouldn't come. What could she say now? Ozpin was here… he heard her when she said it… He pulled back and stared at her, Marcelle noting his expression. He still blamed himself.

"You aren't at fault." She told him, seeing him almost shake his head, but stopping himself short of the action. "Ozpin…"

"I know it's silly of me to ask you to save me now…" Those words made Marcelle stare, seeing him smiling but eyes averted. But all the same, he was asking. No, more than that even… he was admitting it… that he wanted to be saved. He was admitting to wanting her to help.

"It's not silly…" she shook her head. "You saved me Ozpin… so I'm just trying to return the favor." He smiled, looking up at her, eyes widening as her hand slid up his cheek, caressing it a little. Ozpin leaned into her hand a little, appreciating the warmth.

"Marcelle…?" They stayed that way for a little while, Marcelle very cautiously giving Ozpin affection, the man hesitating every time, but allowing her to do as she pleased. He looked up at her, wondering why suddenly she wanted to shower him with affection. But then again, he HAD vanished right after she told him, so of course it had been pent up until now. He didn't want to stop her, either.

"Apologies in advance." She stated, leaning in and giving his forehead a little peck, Ozpin drawing back in embarrassment. Accepting her love like this was too much. As much as he wanted her, he also knew that was as far as she could take it. For both his and Oscar's sake, he withdrew himself to prevent it from getting any more heated. Oscar returned just as Marcelle was letting go, face redder than Ruby's cape. "Haha, sorry… I know it must be rough…" she smiled at him, the boy almost sputtering before he managed a response.

"I-it's fine." He replied, averting his eyes. He felt Marcelle wrap her arm around his shoulder and squeeze him tight in a hug. "M-marcelle…?"

"… You're too cute~" she nuzzled him, making his face turn even redder. "I'm sorry that you have to be a go between when he's like this. I know it's not exactly fair."

"It's alright…" he let her hold him a little longer. "I don't mind…" truth be told he wished she would be so open with him. But he assumed because of his age she wouldn't. Maybe never. He sighed, Marcelle ruffling his hair.

"Lonely, huh?" she smiled. "How do you think I feel?" she asked. "I'm the one who would get in trouble if we took any further actions, aren't I?" she smiled. Oscar nodded, having forgotten for a moment that was something that weighed heavily on her mind. "I'll have to wait four years till you're even legal… and even at that, who knows what will happen… you might lose interest in me… or we might split off and never see one another again…"

"Geez, you're worrying me now." He turned to her and buried his face against her shoulder. "… No matter what happens…" he began, Ozpin's voice overlapping his. But he stopped there. The uncertainty showed. Marcelle just hugging him tighter. This was all they could promise. "No matter what happens… we'll try." And that was all Marcelle needed to hear.

* * *

Marcelle looked around, the entire room black and red… where was this? She looked around, not seeing anyone. But she knew someone was there. She stopped, feeling someone staring at her. She turned her head just enough to see who it was, eyes widening. Deathly white skin and hair, eyes burning almost crimson in the dim lights. A black dress that draped to the floor and almost seamlessly bled into the blackened surface. Salem. Salem stood there, smiling at Marcelle.

"Dear girl… do you not yet understand…?" she asked in a whisper, walking closer. Marcelle couldn't move, hands shaking as Salem stopped right behind her. Marcelle felt something at her feet, eyes widening to see blood pouring over her shoes. She turned forward once more to see bodies piled up. Some she didn't recognize, some she knew well… Qrow, Glynda, Ironwood…most of the kids that she'd been travelling with… She felt a drop land on her from overhead, causing her to flinch. Salem just kept smiling, not speaking a word. Marcelle hesitated a moment before looking up to see Oscar, rooted to the roof overhead. Bloody… bruised… but still alive. "If I could just kill him, I would." She heard Salem say. "But he'd escape again… I cannot allow that." Marcelle couldn't even scream, but her body suddenly moved, whipping around and slashing at Salem. But she wasn't there. "You don't understand yet… how sad…" Salem's voice was coming from every direction, and a moment later three more bodies hit the floor. Ruby, Alder, and Noir.

"It's all because of you." She stopped looking around, looking up to see Argris. Well, at least sort of… he was distorted… a grimm arm replacing his dead one… black lines cracking his face and making his eyes blood red. His skin deathly pale. "All because you couldn't do anything."

* * *

Marcelle jumped from her sleep, hand on her heart and tears in her eyes. That damn nightmare… She did her best to shake it off but this one was different than the last… like someone was manipulating it to make her feel worse. She'd never had anyone else involved, especially not Oscar or the kids… She got up to change, staring at the mirror once she was done. "… No…" she told the lingering feeling of someone watching. "I'm not going to let those words shake me. I did not sit by and let that happen." She told herself. Once downstairs, she ate breakfast with everyone and spent most of the morning just listening to everyone's part of the plan.

"Marcelle?" She turned to Ruby, who looked a little worried. "You okay?"

"… I'm sorry, I…" she sighed. "I think the thought of the military is just getting to me." She added.

"Well they have worked with your family before… they'll know you." Ren stated. "Perhaps it is better that Marcelle sit this one out?"

"Work from the shadows? Or maybe go help Yang and Blake?" Weiss asked, but Marcelle shook her head.

"Yang and Blake are capable of handling the tower on their own." Marcelle sipped her drink before continuing. "I can just stand aside until necessary." She added, Oscar noting her discomfort. Something told him that she was obviously upset by the idea of facing the military. He just sat a tiny bit closer as she went back to eating. Once the plan was confirmed, they headed out in groups to their designated points. But things went downhill quickly, and with the entire situation in dire straits, Marcelle couldn't help but lean back and shake her head. "This is bad…" Marcelle sighed, looking bothered by the turn of events. "Taking action against Atlas Military personnel… no, let alone someone like Cordovin…" she sighed. "Oh well." She smiled. As they figured out their strategy, Oscar turned to Marcelle. "I'll wait here. She hasn't seen me… No, more like if she does, she'll know pretty immediately who I am from the fighting style and weapon." She added, knowing Cordovin had worked with her grandfather before, and since using Umbra Falsa was basically her copy of his style, it would be obvious. "I'd be of most use as a sneak attack… my weapons aren't good for big flashy shots either, so it wouldn't help much in grabbing her attention."

"Right, I'll come find you after we take it down." He stated, smiling up at her. He went off, Marcelle sighing and keeping her cover in the trees. But she could feel herself sinking into thought, eyes hitting the floor. What would be the point? The nightmare came back into her head, causing her to start spiraling into a bad place. But as hard as she tried, the doubt always stuck… it made her scared. She found herself drowning in those thoughts of doubt for what seemed like forever, until she felt Oscar's hand on her shoulder. She jumped, turning to him, seeing him staring up at her.

"Oscar…?" she looked around the tree to see that Ruby had beaten Cordovin's robot. How long had she been standing there before Oscar found her? She felt bad, but the radio going off caught her ear. Argus was in trouble. She tensed, turning to see the grimm flying overhead and towards the place they'd been trying to leave behind, Oscar still holding her shoulder.

"Marcelle… if you don't want to fight, you don't have to." He hadn't ever seen her like this, but now hearing Ozpin whisper in the back of his mind to find her was making sense. He must have seen it before quite often. This self-doubting side of Marcelle.

"I can fight." She replied. "… I just… I got lost in old memories, is all." She smiled. Oscar ruffled her hair and leaned up to her, not visible to the others, Marcelle's cheeks coloring as the two made contact. It was brief, but it was still enough to make her flush red with embarrassment. He was so… warm. Her hand went up to her mouth to assist in processing that he'd just initiated their first kiss.

"Well I'm here to help you find your way… if you need me." He whispered, taking her hand. "So, let's go." He added, his own cheeks red but his smile so bright that it made Marcelle smile as well. "We have a city to save."

"Yes, we do." She hurried with him onto the ship, going with the others as fast as they could back to Argus. Protecting this city was, though necessary, also something that Ozpin told Oscar would help her calm down. Fighting Grimm was her forte. Now they'd really get to see Marcelle in action.

* * *

((It's been a while~ Sorry, everything's been a little nuts recently and I'm working more hours. I hope you all like this chapter~

I'm seriously contemplating writing for Ozpin and Marcelle though, in a what if scenario (If Beacon Never Fell). I can't get over the amount of side story fluff I'm writing... there's a lot... and I might write for Oscar too. Ahahaha. If I do I'll post it in a separate fic though. Can't go confusing everyone, right?

-Winter Cheshire))


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do we do?" Marcelle asked Ruby, the girl thinking. "A grimm so large is impossible to stop for long with thin shields like that…" Marcelle muttered as they flew towards the monster. As the comm tower communicated with the ship, Ruby made a declaration.

"Then we'll do it ourselves if we have to!" Alone? My what a reckless girl Ruby Rose was turning out to be. As the others began their attack, Marcelle walked to the door.

"Ne, Oscar?"

"Yeah…?" he turned, seeing her standing back to the open door.

"I'll be back… so don't vanish without me." She winked, diving back out of the ship and landing atop another atlas flier. "Borrowing your ship." She told the pilot, smiling. He noticed her emblem, shocked.

"Merci…? But how…?"

"Just fly, please." She smiled. "You flew pretty well before, so don't let me down."

"Y-yes!" he exclaimed, avoiding another monster as they flew around, trying to take down the rest of the grimm. "What brings you back here?"

"Just the usual life or death situation, is all." She replied, opening up Umbra Falsa to its spearhead form.

"… You don't look a day older, though…"

"Of course, I don't." she smiled. "I can't give off how old I am… that would be bad." She chuckled, slashing at the grimm that charged her before jumping off the ship and firing shots to slow down the other grimm, giving the military a chance to shoot them down. She landed back on the ship's top, the pilot laughing.

"Man you're crazy."

"I was raised a grimm hunting machine… this is my favorite activity." She replied. "I'll let the others take out that grimm, since your military is so blatantly refusing to support them." She added. "Besides… they're a good group of kids."

"Kids, huh? You must really have faith in them, then."

"… I do…" she replied, slamming Umbra Falsa straight into an oncoming grimm's mask. "And strangely, I don't mind… relying on them…"

"But here you are fighting alone, huh?" he asked, making her pause. It was true… she was fighting alone… but she shook her head.

"Not alone… just supporting them from a distance…" she fired off a few more shots. "After all… they need to accomplish things themselves… that's what he told me…"

"He?"

"Someone I put all my faith in…" she replied, kneeling as she closed up Umbra Falsa. "… Someone I trust above all else." She added, the pilot surprised. But then again, the last time he ran into her was when she was a student… so maybe she'd found something… no, someone to trust.

"You're one tough cookie." He told her, watching as Grimm began falling out of the sky. "Better get back to your group. Looks like it's over."

"… Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Always happy to help out family." He replied. "Even if I married in."

"Even if you did, you're still family… see you around." She jumped off the roof of his ship, the "enemy" ship flying out and away. He removed his helmet for a moment, smiling a little. His dark purple eyes and pale blonde hair standing out in the grey ship.

"… Man, you're still crazy strong, Merci…" he sighed. "I hope the others don't hear about it too soon… you'll get scolded for being so reckless…" he flew his ship back towards the base, putting his helmet back on.

* * *

On their way to Atlas, Marcelle was beginning to fall asleep when she heard the kids start talking again. About Ruby being reckless… the girl trying to turn it on Oscar. But then he mentioned that Ozpin helped guide him in landing the ship. "That mean he's been watching us this whole time?" Yang asked.

"I dunno… but at least it means he was watching out for us?"

"Watching out for us, huh…?" Marcelle whispered after the others went to see the upcoming view of Atlas. She turned to Oscar, the boy looking nervous. "… What is it?"

"He asked me to tell you something…"

"He can do it himself." She replied immediately, making Oscar jump. "… It's not fair for you to be messenger." She added. "… Besides…" she took his hand, causing Oscar to stare at her. "If it's something you both want to say, then you should just say it…"

"… I saw you fighting." He gripped her hand, leaning back against the wall. "You're… just like he remembers… when you fight… but I still had this nagging sensation of… I dunno, worry?" he asked softly, looking over at her.

"Hehe… sorry." She ruffled his hair. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Just… next time take me with you? Or if you can't… then tell me the plan?"

"… Okay." She smiled. "So long as you do the same, okay?"

"Got it." He nodded, glad that she agreed so readily. They looked up as the communication tower made contact and welcomed them, Marcelle sighing. "What's wrong?"

"Atlas… is somewhere most of the family never wanted to step foot in again… guess I'm apprehensive… since I'm the only one carrying the name right now."

"It must be hard…"

"It is but… gotta face my fears eventually… gotta be the family lead… even though I never wanted to…" she said, Oscar nodding as she stared out the window. Atlas was always a strange place to Marcelle, since her grandfather associated it with greedy people looking to get their hands on the weaponry the Lune family produced while also being the place that they were the most famous. She looked down at her clothes, sighing a little. "Geez, I'm a wreck, huh…? How can I represent the family like this?" she muttered to herself, Oscar smiling a little at her. She was nervous, but she was taking strides, according to what Ozpin was feeling. They did, however, need to land the ship away from the dock. They dropped it off in an inconspicuous area of the city and disembarked, Marcelle seeming very on edge about everything. Maria showed them the way to her "friend", and the group followed. Oscar fell in line with Marcelle, the girl smiling at him as he did so.

"You're bothered."

"Just… not used to this atmosphere… its tense." She added. Even if they weren't in Atlas itself, it was still too tense for her.

"No, not just that." Oscar said, noting her shivering. "You're still cold."

"Unfortunately, this might be a cold." She chuckled, coughing a little. "I'll live." She added. They met with the doctor and Maria's friend, having a chat about things when there was a crash outside. Oscar ran out with the others, but the doctor had Marcelle wait where she was sitting.

"You're already sick." He stated. "Let them handle it." She sighed at this, the Doctor smiling. "Henry's certainly taught you well. You had no hesitation to go after them even in your condition. How long were you hiding that cold?"

"A few weeks…" she muttered, coughing again. "I can't stay here. Ace Ops will-" as if on cue, she heard the others get caught and Maria, the Doc, and Marcelle headed outside. She wanted to beat these "ace-ops" brats into the floor for laying hands on these kids, but she coughed again, unable to do much right now. As they were carted away, Marcelle was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, eyes wide.

"Evening, Merci." That snow-white head of hair and green eyes…

"Yuugato…?"

* * *

"Welcome, Miss Lune!" the armed guards all stated, Marcelle flinching at the comment.

"Miss is unfitting a title." She stated. "Just call me Merci… it's easier…" she walked into the transport ship with her younger cousin, the older man smiling.

"Welcome back, Merci." He ruffled her hair, making her pout.

"Yuugato… what are you doing here?"

"What else?" he smiled. "Luca called me."

"Your husband needs to come home and tell you these things, not call it over to you…"

"We're both busy, so I don't mind." He chuckled. "Now, dear Merci, let's get you changed. Ironwood will be waiting at Atlas Academy for you and your friends."

"Ugh… of course." She grumbled. "Formal wear…"

"Haha, don't look so down. Misa went and designed it especially for you~ And it's combat vetted material too." He added, smiling. Marcelle sighed and accepted the package, knowing that Yuugato's daughter-in-law only made the best. She made sure he was turned away before she switched out into the new clothes. Long sleeves that clung to her skin and kept her warm, leggings that were thicker than what she'd been wearing, all still black of course. She then put on the combat skirt and vest, and then the coat over it. It was warm… she smiled at the symbol she saw on the armband and cufflinks. The Lune Family symbol. On top of that though, she noticed something embroidered into the end of her scarf. She smiled at it. Gears.

"You told Misa about that?"

"She asked… thought it would motivate her." Yuugato smiled. Once changed, they landed at the Academy and headed inside, Ironwood welcoming them both. "It's been a long time, James." Yyuugato smiled as Winter bowed her head to Marcelle, the woman doing the same.

"That it has." He turned to Marcelle, bowing. "Your friends will be here shortly."

"In cuffs." Marcelle grumbled. "You'd best reprimand your Ace Ops for this, Ironwood." The man seemed confused until he noticed them being escorted in. He glanced at Winter and she immediately gave the escorts 10 seconds to release the group. Qrow greeted the white-haired man with a smirk and a handshake as the others introduced themselves. Yuugato smiled and greeted them all in return, stopping at Oscar. "And you are Oscar, correct?" he asked softly. Oscar nodded his head, smiling.

"Nice to meet you..." He stated, Yuugato nodding his head.

"You as well." He smiled, turning back to Marcelle. "Merci here tells me that you're all friends. I'm only sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances." He added. "For those unaware, my name is Yuugato. I run Lucifern Academy in the outskirts of Mantle."

"Lucifern… Academy…? As in THE Lucifern Academy?!" Ruby exclaimed, eyes wide along with Yang and Weiss.

"What's that?"

"It's a small elite Academy." Marcelle stated. "Its little known unless you're from Atlas or from nearby. I'd assume Tai Yang and Qrow mentioned it before to Yang and Ruby." She added. "It's graduates include quite a few notable huntresses and huntsmen, but they usually prefer working in places they are appreciated and not places they gain publicity." She coughed again, Yuugato patting her back.

"As much as I tried, Merci wouldn't join us." He chuckled. "But I'm glad that she spent her four years at Beacon. Ozpin taught her well." He added, glancing at Oscar before letting the conversation go on between the group again. Marcelle was trying to keep her cough down, but it seemed to get worse as time went on. Oscar moved to stand next to her and rubbed her back, feeling how cold she was getting.

"While Penny shows you around campus, I'll have a doctor attend to Miss Lune." Ironwood stated, Oscar seeming reluctant to leave.

"I'll be fine." She smiled softly. "Go on." She shooed him with the others, holding it together until they left the room before breaking down in a coughing fit, Winter checking her vitals. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." Winter replied, waiting with her for the doctor. "Why didn't you tell them you were sick?"

"I didn't want to impede them." She replied. "Besides, I knew the best care I could get would be here in Atlas." She smiled a little, coughing again. Once the doctors arrived, she was taken to a room where she could rest, Winter relaying the information to General Ironwood and Qrow.

"Why didn't you seek medical treatment?" she glared at Qrow.

"Because she was insistent." Qrow retorted. "On top of that, she didn't want to slow everyone down. I got her over the counter stuff so she could keep it suppressed but that was all she'd let me do." He added. "Girl's damn stubborn."

"Always." Ironwood sighed. "And you said you heard her talking to Ozpin?"

"Only briefly. He's still drawn to her." Qrow replied. "But she is trying to protect him." He added.

"Does he still…?" Qrow only nodded, Ironwood sighing. "What is he thinking?"

"They're both older than they seem, its probably for the better isn't it?" Qrow sighed. "Besides… Marci being sick means she can try talking to Oz while they both stay here in Atlas… and maybe continue his training too."

"… True… Very well. Marcelle will stay behind with Oscar and catch him up to the others as far as their training goes alongside myself." Ironwood stated. "As well as receiving her own treatment for that cold."

"Understood, sir." Winter replied.

"You're gonna help her train him?"

"Yes." The General replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No… just don't get in the way of her trying to communicate with Oz or she might be mad." Qrow smirked, headed off on his own again. "She's REAL protective of him."

* * *

((It's been a long time~ Things have been busy so hopefully soon I'll be able to post again more often.  
The group has made it to Atlas! Now, how will they face the trials to come?

-Winter Cheshire))


End file.
